


The Weekend

by welcometothenewhigh



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Oblivious Lexa, Ticklish Lexa, chewy the bulldog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothenewhigh/pseuds/welcometothenewhigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a professional soccer player and she's got a simple, semi-charmed life. She's never dated, not finding any need to.<br/>Her roommate Raven and her own a house in Polis, but Raven is away when one of her childhood friends comes to the house in need of help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mutual Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Can we all just appreciate Alycia Debnam-Carey in a soccer uniform. Yes, yes we can.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=30vklcj)

LOOK at those muscles

 

***  
  
At three o’clock in the morning on the night of her tournament; a brutal, long display of strength and agility, all Lexa Woods wants to do is sleep. She _was_ sleeping, at least for the past 55 minutes after getting home at just two a.m. from the after-party celebration. That is until she heard knocks on her front door. Tentative and spread out, Lexa listened to the first two sets of three knocks, before hoping they’d give up.  
  
A few minutes of peace later, the muted knocks turned into bangs, one after the other like a freaking police squad trying to break down her front door. Lexa groaned in her bed, sighing heavily out of exhaustion, fatigue and annoyance. She rolled herself off the bed, forgoing caring about her shaggy, long brown hair and the sports bra and boxers she’s wearing. When she was about to reach the door, there was a particularly loud slam, just as she grabbed the handle.  
  
“Who the hell do you think you are slamming on my front door AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!” She all but screams to an ever-shrinking blonde on the other side, as she ripped the door open furiously. The woman, who has the brightest hair Lexa has ever seen seemed to cower into herself before looking up and revealing a nasty, bruising laceration right above her blue eyes.  
  
“I—I’m so sorry. Does R-Raven Reyes not live here?” The tiniest, saddest voice she’d ever heard asked. Lexa kept her straight face on, even though she felt like she was melting inside already from this stranger. _Weird._  
  
“I accept your apology and I am sorry for scaring you. Yes, she does but she is currently away in London and not due back before Christmas.” Lexa told the blonde, in a much sweeter voice than before. The woman seemed to finally drop her shoulders and look into Lexa’s eyes now. “Would you like a phone number?” She offered.  
  
“Thanks, but I don’t think calling her in London can help now me right now. Please forgive me for waking you up.” The small voice replied and Lexa knew she had to do something, or Raven might have her head for ignoring one of her friends. She stepped aside and began to wave the woman in.  
  
“Then I will help.” The blonde whipped her head at Lexa in disbelief, eyes wide before she started shaking her head and backing away.  
  
“No, thank you. We don’t know each other and I’ve already woken you up.” Her blue eyes quickly trailed up and down Lexa’s revealed body before meeting her eyes again. “Sleep well.” And the girl turned on her heel. Lexa felt a need to get this woman to understand, so she stepped into the hall after her, not making much progress as to not scare her again.  
  
“Let me tell you. My name is Lexa Woods. I’m a soccer player, I am 24 years old. I love animals, and Raven Reyes is my best friend so logically that would make us mutual friends and I am inclined to help, if you’ll allow me.” The blonde had turned around after she said her name, watching her with sadness and a little amusement in her eyes. She seemed to mull it over and Lexa found herself hoping this stranger would accept her offer. Strictly for her sake, so Raven doesn’t kill her… maybe it just helps that this woman is also quite ethereal.  
  
Two minutes ago she might have continued yelling at this poor soul until they ran crying, but she didn’t want to see the blonde cry.  
  
“I’m Clarke Griffin. Raven and I—we grew up together. I’ve been in a bad place for a while and we always said we’d open our door if we needed help.” The woman—Clarke—explained to her and she nodded, knowing that was exactly the kind of person Raven is.  
  
“Well Clarke Griffin, I am at your service.” Lexa gave a small smile, stepping back into her house and making a show of inviting her in again. Clarke cracked the tiniest grin at her formality and Lexa cheered victoriously inside, as she followed in behind her.  
  
“Thank you, Lexa. Thank you so much.” The little voice returned, as Lexa quickly locked the door again before turning to her guest.  
  
“You’re welcome. May I assume you’re here for that?” She asked kindly, gesturing to her own eye so the girl would get the hint.  
  
Clarke swallowed and looked at the floor while nodding, refusing to meet Lexa’s eyes.  
  
“Please sit and make yourself at home. I’ll be back.” Then she sprinted to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit, and stopped in the kitchen for a glass of cold water and painkillers. The brunette walked back into the living room slowly, clearing her throat as to alert Clarke of her presence. The woman looked up and gave a meager smile. She looked as exhausted as Lexa felt.  
  
“So I think we should definitely disinfect it, to stave off any possible infection. These are for you, for any pain; it’s just ibuprofen.” Clarke nodded, taking the pills without a thought.  
  
“Thank you.” She answered gratefully, looking into Lexa’s eyes.  
  
“Of course. Do you want to clean it up yourself or have me do it? I know I don’t look gentle but I promise I am.” Lexa told her earnestly. She wasn’t exactly the most delicate looking woman like Clarke looked to be, thanks to her sharp features and well defined muscles. Lexa’s own nickname on the field is ‘Commander’ or ‘Warrior Queen’ and she owns up to it. Clarke flashed a bigger grin than she’d made all night at hearing that.  
  
“You don’t look not gentle either. You can do it, please.” Blue eyes bore into her green. Lexa decided to ignore what that comment could mean and simply started tending to her cut. The blood was still wet as she dabbed it gently with a cotton swab, doing her best to be quick and painless. Clarke still hissed quietly as the wound sizzled from the disinfectant. Lexa finished up wiping away the blood, taking a look now at the gash above her brow and the dark bruise forming.  
  
“Aren’t you going to ask what happened?” Clarke inquired softly after noticing the pause. She pulled out a butterfly stitch and laid it over the cut to finish up the care and her study of the wound, before meeting Clarke’s eyes and shaking her head.  
  
“It isn’t my place, Clarke. I just hope you don’t find yourself in the situation this evolved from again.” She told her honestly. A few seconds went by with them just staring at each other, Lexa getting ready to send them both to bed before Clarke finally cleared her throat.  
  
“It was my boyfriend. He says he’s sorry every time but this time he pulled a knife and held it to my throat, forcing me to get out. I had to leave my dog with him.” A tear slipped then, followed by a sob and Clarke erupted into tears. Lexa felt her heart break in her chest and tried to shove her sudden onset anger aside before comforting her. She tentatively reached out and laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently. Clarke surprised her by falling forward into her, crashing her face into her neck before crying more. Even more hesitantly Lexa put her arms loosely around the woman.  
  
“He has no right to ever lay a hand on you, nor threaten you Clarke. I am sorry you’ve been dealing with that. Nobody deserves to be hurt by another human.” Clarke simply whimpered and her body was shaking minutely. Lexa felt she must protect her at all costs. _A strange feeling…_ They sat quietly for a few long minutes, Clarke calming down enough to stop her trembling, with the help of Lexa humming to her. “Clarke? May I ask where you live?”  
  
“Outside Polis. 35 Edendale Drive. Why?” She told her easily, still buried into Lexa’s side and the brunette just had one arm drooped around her now.  
  
“I am just wondering. Do you have a key still?” She asked. Clarke looked at her then for a second, before pulling a small house key from her pocket and handing it to her.  
  
“You don’t want me to go back?” The blonde teased in a weak voice.  
  
“Something like that. I think you should go to sleep now, you’re exhausted. You may sleep in Raven’s room and borrow whatever you need, she won’t mind.” Lexa told her surely. She herself borrows almost all of Raven’s clothes considering she’s gone. It’s like having two whole wardrobes to choose from and she loves it. Clarke sighs heavily, finally pulling out of the embrace and holding her head between her hands for a minute before sighing once more.  
  
“Thank you again, Lexa. You’re not what I expected after everything I’ve been through tonight.” Clarke told her softly and Lexa couldn’t help the tiny blush that rose up her neck. _That’s a first._ Thank god she’s tan.  
  
“I’m going to hope that’s a good thing, and you’re welcome. Come on.” Lexa stood to show her to Raven’s room, instead of waiting for another answer. For some reason Lexa really didn’t want to know what the blonde thought of her. Clarke followed after a second and she lead her down the hall that was swamped with pictures of her and Raven throughout college. Raven’s room was the smaller of the two, but only by a couple square feet. Lexa had the master bedroom because she was the one who was in the house most, what with Raven traveling for her job.  
  
“Ok here we are. Everything’s clean, I promise. There is a bathroom right across the way. Umm—I think that’s all. Do you need anything?”  
  
“No Lexa. Thank you so much. I’m sorry for waking you up and dragging you into all of this.” She said, motioning to herself as if she were some sort of burden placed on Lexa.  
  
“You’re welcome and it isn’t a problem. I am glad you’re away from that boyfriend of yours.” Clarke smiled at her then, the first real smile that met her eyes and Lexa grinned right back. “Goodnight Clarke. Sleep well.” She nodded to the girl, closing the door on her way out.  
  
For a few minutes Lexa paced in the living room, running through things in her mind. This woman, Clarke, is a childhood friend of Raven’s and she’s been in an abusive relationship for who knows how long and now her dog is stuck at the house with the abuser. She went to her room to slip on some real clothes, finally taking a second to think about how she’d pretty much been in underwear that whole time. Lexa laughed at the situation, which wasn’t funny at all but she was just so tired, it was for the moment.  
  
She took the house key Clarke had given her just in case the boyfriend had passed out already; plus her own car keys, heading down to her 350Z. Lexa decided she was going to go get Clarke’s dog, fearing the boyfriend may hurt him over his anger for Clarke. The drive didn’t take long, Polis wasn’t so big, but driving this late/early is still frowned upon in this town. Pulling up to a small home, surrounded in a chain link fence, it looks rather run down and Lexa can’t help but think Clarke never belonged in a place like this. Drunks aren’t her favorite people so she isn’t sure what to expect from the boyfriend, she didn’t even get his name but she is sure she can handle him.  
  
Lexa creaks open the fence, the night sky is pitch black and its cold but she carries on up to the wooden porch. There is barking inside, which is a good sign or maybe not. She hurries to knock, three heavy thuds and waits patiently. There is yelling then and loud mumbles as a shadow makes its way to the door. It swings open and she’s greeted with a guy about her height, a little chubby in the body but his jaw is chiseled much like her own. He has floppy, greasy hair and a mean expression on his face.  
  
“Who are you?” His slurred voice asks and Lexa finds she already hates him.  
  
“I’m a friend of your ex-girlfriend and I’m here for her dog.” Lexa told him surely and he snarled in response.  
  
“Get the fuck out of here, that’s my dog and she isn’t my ex!” The guy stepped onto the porch to scare her and she dryly laughed.  
  
“Do you even know what you did to her? Did you see how badly you hurt her? She’s your ex, trust me. I won’t let her come back to you. Now where is her dog?” Lexa didn’t back up even as he got in her face. She could smell the tequila on his breath and it was sour.  
  
“It’s. My. Dog. She’s. Mine. Too. I bought her the dog! It’s mine. They’re mine!” He paused between words, growling deeply in his chest and pressing himself against her. She almost laughed again but decided against it or else he’d definitely attack and she’d have to hurt him.  
  
“Again, no and no. You just said you bought HER the dog. So it is her dog. Now where is he? I’m not trying to confront you, but I’m not making her come back for him alone. Do you understand?” She asked him dumbly, her patience was wearing thin with his attitude and possessiveness.  
  
“Fuck yourself, bitch.” He sneered and pulled back his fist to throw a punch. Lexa saw it coming from a mile away and simply stepped out of reach, grabbing his wrist and twisting it around his back until he was on his knees.  
  
“I’m going to immobilize you now and take the dog. I asked nicely, you refused. Keep that in mind when you’re sober again and wondering why you’re all alone.” Then she twisted harder until he cried out and hit him in the back of the head. He fell forward and slumped, breathing evenly in his slumber. She lifted him by his armpits, dragging him into the house until she found a couch and tossed him onto it. There was barking somewhere in the house, and she took a good look as she checked the rooms.  
  
The inside was even grungier than the outside. Its walls were stained yellow from smoke and the air was dank with the smell of mold and liquor. The kitchen had dishes piled up, glasses and plates shattered on the floor making for a war zone. Down the hallway as the barks got louder she saw there were two bedrooms. One was clearly the master, fitted with a plain wooden dresser, a smudged body mirror standing in the corner. The closet was dented in and broken. The bed was just a mattress and box spring and Lexa tried her best to not think of Clarke having to lay there with the guy. The next room was even emptier, with just a cot in one corner and blankets spread around the floor on the other side. As she reached for the last door in the hall, the barking stopped. In the bathroom, which was dark and dirty, smelling of piss, was an adorably sweet looking white bulldog. He was sitting in the tub, too short to get out on his own and he whined happily at seeing her.  
  
Lexa smiled upon picking him up, he was a heavy little thing and he licked her face eagerly. Looking at his collar it read ‘Chewy’ and she smiled again, Clarke would name him that. The brunette and bulldog made their way out of the house, grabbing the dog food and ignoring the snoring drunk on the couch to get back into her car finally. She exhaled hard, ridding herself of the bad energy inside and preparing to get back to her life. They drove through the streets quietly, Chewy was staring out the window excitedly breathing at everything. She quickly got used to his little snorts and grunts, thinking he was sweet.  
  
Not long later, she pulled up to her home and the clock read 3:55 a.m. She was grateful this had all gone over so quick, so there was no chance Clarke would have worried she’d left. Lexa held Chewy to her side, the food bag in the other hand and carried him in. He was wiggling and snorting like a little pig, taking in the scent of her house before he sat by her feet. Lexa picked him up again and quietly as she could opened the door to Raven’s room, grinning upon seeing Clarke all bundled in the blankets and sleeping soundly. She gently put Chewy next to her and the pup began sniffing her excitedly before licking her face and snorting away again.  
  
“Ch-Chewy?” A tired muffled voice sounded and then the ruffle of blonde hair shot up. “Chewy!” And she dragged him into the comforters with her snuggling and kissing him. Lexa watched from the doorway for just a second before closing it softly. Finally, she could get some damn sleep.  
  
  
Lexa slept longer than usual even when the morning sun came through her windows. She was so happy it was Sunday, she had absolutely nothing to do today and wouldn’t have to start training again for the next big game until Wednesday. Her house was quiet as usual and she felt nothing but peace. Suddenly she remembered Clarke and Chewy. The brunette shot up in her bed, wiping away the sleep from her eyes. Checking the mirror she saw she really looked a mess. Her hair was half falling out of its game braids all wild, curly as ever. _It must have been quite a sight for Clarke to behold._  
  
After throwing on one of her tank top practice jerseys and pulling on sweats, plus a minute in the bathroom of washing her face and un-twisting her locks, she looked somewhat presentable. Not that she really cared. Clarke would be sporting a black eye this morning so it wasn’t too important who looks good. Her stomach grumbled anxiously for food, aching inside her and reminding her she forgot to ingest any real sustenance after the game besides some beers. Raven’s door was still closed and she was happy Clarke was asleep. The blonde deserved to rest after her night.  
  
Deciding what to eat usually is Lexa’s favorite thing, but now that Clarke is here she can’t just make a big breakfast for herself. She has to wait and see what Clarke wants. Lexa sighs and resigns herself to eating two bananas and drinking a glass of milk to hold her over. Being a soccer player has its advantages, as in she can pretty much eat anything she wants because she’ll burn ¾ of the calories anyways. She has to eat over 3,000 calories a day to keep her metabolic rate up, 1,800 being in carbohydrates. During games the average soccer player runs 5-6.5 miles and they sprint almost 85% of the time, therefor Lexa has to eat tons. Which she does happily.  
  
To pass some time she goes to her make shift gym, which is in the basement. It’s made up of a cable tower machine, which is great for many different strengthening exercises. Mainly bicep curls and arm rows, its Lexa’s favorite because she can do the one-arm curls on it. Also in the room are a leg press, for working her quads and glutes, and an elliptical. She used to have a treadmill but those aren’t very good for the knees so she bought the elliptical in replacement. She puts on her music a little quieter than she’d like and begins to work out. Getting on the elliptical first to work out her legs, the most important part of being a soccer player. Lexa presses on for over 50 continuous minutes until deciding to move to the cable tower.  
  
50 regular pull ups later, she hears rustling upstairs and dog nails on the floor. _They’re awake. Good._ She moves on to her one arm curls, hoping to get in 25 for each arm before Clarke finds her. Not minutes later as she’s rounding the 25th on her right arm, Clarke is calling for her.  
  
“Lexa? Are you home?” She hears, making her smile just because she forgot how nice the girl’s voice was.  
  
“Downstairs!” She yells loudly over her music, dropping quickly to grab a towel and wipe the sweat from her face. Her cardio is top notch so she isn’t red at all, just tanned and sweaty.  
  
“I want to thank you by the way, for getting Chewy—” Clarke started but then stops in her tracks as she gets to the last step and watches Lexa jump to the bar to begin her left arm pull ups.  
  
“You’re very welcome Clarke. I couldn’t let your dog stay somewhere you’re not. Did you sleep well?” Lexa breathes out, pulling up then lowering herself and repeating. She feels her abs straining to keep her body still, instead of flailing her legs and she’s proud of her muscle control.  
  
“Umm—yeah, yes. Thank you for asking.” Clarke’s sweet voice has become low and husky, and Lexa glances over to see the woman is just staring at her.  
  
“I’ll be done in like 10 minutes, then I’ll shower and make us some breakfast if you want.” Lexa tells her between some breaths, pulling up once more. Clarke just gawked a little longer before Lexa glanced over again and the blonde cleared her throat then.  
  
“Right ok. I’ll be… I’ll be upstairs.” She tells her and all but sprints up the stairs. Lexa huffs a laugh and tries to finish her arm curls faster. Wearing sweatpants may not have been her best idea but at least the tank top jersey cooled her off.  
  
Seven minutes later she makes it upstairs, a mean sweat glistening over her body and she’s a little out of breath. Clarke and Chewy are sat on the couch reading a book she must have found and Lexa smiles at them as she passes.  
  
“Okay I’ll shower quick then it’s time for food!” She couldn’t help her excitement and the blonde woman laughed. Lexa noticed her bruise was pretty dark blue but it somehow just made her eyes stand out more.  
  
“Sounds good, don’t rush.” Clarke told her sweetly.  
  
  
When Lexa finished her shower, she smelled like grapefruit and honey and she loved it. She put on some silky basketball shorts and a plain white tank top, brushing her wet hair to the side and coming back out. She walked into the kitchen and right on her heels was Chewy, licking away at her legs and she couldn’t stop the giggle that came from him tickling her.  
  
“No no!! Chewy!” She was dodging around him but he kept catching her and licking other spots on her legs and her laughs grew louder. “Clarke! Save me please!” Lexa was the most ticklish person in the world and Chewy was so not helping that. Clarke came running into the kitchen after a second and she had wide eyes until she noticed Lexa was juking around her dog the best she could but he kept nipping her and licking her. “I’m so ticklish fuck! I’m gonna die!” Lexa rushes out the words between hysterical giggles. Finally she jumps onto the counter to avoid him and pulls her knees up. “Ha!” She says triumphantly. Not noticing Clarke has crossed her arms and just begun watching the scene unfold with a massive smile on her face.  
  
“Are you just going to stand there while he tries to eat me?!” Lexa asks as she finally sees the blonde.  
  
“He likes to lick people when they get out of the shower, what can I say? You must smell extra good.” Clarke smiled at her and Lexa wanted to blush _(again? What is with this?)_ but held it back by biting her lip and looking down to Chewy.  
  
“Fine you little gremlin but don’t bite me, just licks!” She tells him as she hops off and crosses the floor to open the fridge. Chewy still goes right for her legs and she can’t help but laugh, trying to refrain from giggling again. Something Lexa Woods absolutely does not do. “So, what are you hungry for…? Sunday pancakes? Eggs? Turkey bacon? All of it? Good.” Lexa grins at her, pulling out the food. Clarke is just watching her with her blue eyes and Lexa tries her best to stop the shiver that wants to run down her spine.  
  
“Whatever you’re having, probably in smaller portions.” The blonde answered softly while taking her seat at the bar stool and keeping her eyes locked on her. Lexa has no idea why she won’t stop staring at her but she decides to ignore it. Chewy has successfully slobbered up her shins and she no longer has clean, honey scented skin for him to lick so he finally ceases and lays beside Clarke’s feet.  
  
“Yeah most likely. I have to eat a ton to keep this shape up.” Lexa says nonchalantly. She’s used to being around her soccer buddies who all eat as much as her and are in great shape too. Having a petite blonde woman around is not something Lexa is used to.  
  
“I can imagine… How tall are you?” Clarke asks her randomly while leaning on her hand and looking at her. She can’t help but snort the tiniest bit at it.  
  
“I am 5’9, but thankfully having long legs I look even taller and more intimidating.” Lexa joked, making Clarke beat red for some reason.  
  
“Wow. You’re something.” Lexa turned back to her then and quirked a brow, making Clarke bite her lip. “Really something.”  
  
“Uh huh. How many pancakes do you want?” She asks obliviously, moving right on to stir the batter. The turkey bacon was sizzling away and the aroma filled the kitchen. Chewy was right behind her now, waiting in line for his own taste. Clarke came up next to her too.  
  
“I’ll have 2. May I help with something?” She smiled at her, and Lexa looked around seriously, thinking.  
  
“Sure, if you’d like to whisk the eggs. I like scrambled, but we can do whatever you want. Do you like cinnamon?” Clarke widened her eyes for a second shaking her head.  
  
“I’m super allergic to cinnamon.” She said and Lexa immediately put it back.  
  
“Good to know. What else?”  
  
“That’s all. Oh and dust. I know that’s lame.” Clarke said quietly.  
  
“Having an allergy is not anything lame, Clarke. I must say though you must have been rather sick often at that house. When I went by it was… messy.” Lexa tried her best to sound less appalled than she truly was over the state of the house Clarke had to live in.  
  
“You had to go in? Finn didn’t just give you Chewy?” The blonde asked quickly, turning to her. Lexa turned down the heat on the stove, flipping a few bacon slices and pancakes while deciding how to go about telling her she actually knocked out her boyfriend and barged into the house.  
  
“No… it did not go very well if I’m honest. Um—Finn—was not receptive to my looking for your dog. He was very upset and claiming Chewy was his, but if he bought him for you, he is yours. Anyway he didn’t understand that and he tried to hit me—”  
  
“Lexa! I’m so sorry for him! Are you okay?!” The blonde hastily asked as she grabbed Lexa’s arms to take a look at her. She laughed and slapped her away playfully.  
  
“Do not apologize for his actions, Clarke, and he tried I said. He didn’t get to hit me. I’m in much better shape than he is, and I mean no offense by that, but he was easy to subdue.” Lexa told her and hoped Clarke wouldn’t get upset over her hurting her boyfriend.  
  
“You…subdued him? Like you knocked him out?” Clarke asked, sounding surprised.  
  
“I hope you aren’t angry with me. I didn’t hurt his face or anything, I just hit the back of his head because he was very upset and drunk, Clarke. When I got into the house I just followed the barking and found Chewy sitting in the bathtub. He wasn’t able to get out on his own but I got him.” Lexa ended, averting her eyes back to the food that was smelling amazing and making her stomach growl. She just wanted to eat! She really hoped Clarke wasn’t about to freak out at her. She’d never been yelled at by someone as small as Clarke but she felt like it would probably be rather terrifying.  
  
“I—I don’t know what to say.” Clarke said, more to herself. “Thank you Lexa. Thank you!” Then the blonde just hugged her hard, surprising her and she almost dropped the pancake she was flipping.  
  
“Oh—um you’re welcome. You’re not upset I hurt your boyfriend?”  
  
“Upset you hurt the guy who hurts me? Who beats me and forces me and wouldn’t let me leave? No, Lexa. I am not upset. I’m amazed someone protected me…” That made Lexa angry, hearing about him forcing her. She flipped the pancakes and turned off the heat on their side, covering the pan while the eggs and bacon finished.  
  
“He forces you? If I’d known that I would’ve hit his face. You should only ever be with someone who will protect you, Clarke. I hope you will not go back to him. You know you can stay here right? As long as you want. Raven’s room is yours.” Lexa said seriously, looking down at the small blonde who was in awe.  
  
Lexa reached and touched her cheek gently, something she’d never done to anyone in her life and just looked in her eyes. The blue was so deep, the color of every sky and body of water. Bluer than the ocean on a sunny summer day. She said so much with her eyes it was hard not to want to stare into them.  
  
Suddenly Lexa wonders what she’s feeling. Her heart is fluttering in her chest and she keeps glancing at the girl’s lips. _What the hell?_ She’d never been interested in anyone before, she always figured she was asexual. Now though all she could see was Clarke and all she wanted was Clarke.  
  
She pulled back her hand quickly and pretended she didn’t see the way Clarke’s face fell. “Okay food’s done. Finally!” She jested excitedly, grabbing for some plates. The blonde followed suit and Lexa let her get her serving first, knowing she’d probably finish the rest.  
  
“Thank you again Lexa. For breakfast and for letting me stay. If you truly don’t mind I think I will until I can get on my feet. Finn never let me leave so I don’t have a job but I promise I will find one and start paying rent.” Clarke told her surely, as she poured syrup on her pancakes. Lexa smiled at her actions but forwent getting her own plate just yet.  
  
“No, I do not want your rent Clarke. You can just live here. Raven and I bought this house, all I pay for is the water and heat. You won’t need to contribute to anything but going food shopping with me.” She laughed. “I’d be happy to have you and Chewy.”  
  
“I think… I think you’re the greatest person I’ve ever met.” Clarke said suddenly, looking up from her drowning pancakes. Lexa blushed then for sure, she felt the heat rise in her neck from her core, aching its way through her body.  
  
“I won’t deny that.” Lexa smirked earning a giggle from the blonde. Lexa finally started piling up her own plate. It was 11 a.m. now and she hadn’t eaten anything besides the bananas in 16 hours which is just unheard of for her. “Fucking hell I’m hungry. Please ignore me for the next ten minutes as I eat all of this.” She warned Clarke and began scarfing down her food. She cut into her stack of 4 pancakes, taking a bite of each layer in one go. The moan that escaped her lips went right by her, used to her own antics but Clarke looked at her and swallowed thickly then turned back to her own food.  
  
“I’ll try.” She said earnestly. The blonde picked up a slice of bacon, breaking in in half and giving some to Chewy who happily accepted and licked his chops after, looking for more. Lexa grinned at him and gave him a little plop of scrambled eggs. “He loves human food so much. It’s probably why he’s so chubby.” Clarke said lovingly while watching him munch away.  
  
“He’s the cutest dog I’ve ever seen honestly. He and I will be fast friends if he stops licking my legs when I get out of the shower.” She answered and got a playful hit on her arm. “I’m just saying! How can anyone ever stay clean with him around?” And Clarke just laughed again. Lexa wanted nothing more than to always make Clarke smile and laugh. _This sure is going to be a change._


	2. Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa + Clarke + Sundays = Some serious shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not planning on making this all happen because it's supposed to be a fluffy story but lol here we are.
> 
> I have another chapter planned, the last one. Won't be up just yet.

They make it to Christmas before Lexa asks the question. She’d been saving the moment for a perfect time and this was it. It all started the day Lexa realized Clarke wasn’t just another friend in her life and she knew she’d changed for good. After all, she made it 24 years without caring about someone in more than a nice way. Raven always gave her shit for it, when they’d be out at some club in college and beautiful women and muscled men would ask her to dance. Lexa always said no, because why would she want to grind on someone’s body and feel their skin on hers and their breath in her ear? Blegh. Absolutely not her cup of tea.  
  
However, with a certain blonde roommate of hers, it’s all Lexa wants. It started exactly three weeks after their first Sunday together. They made a whole big breakfast like their usual Sundays and spent the entire day getting to know one another more, _really_ know each other. Chewy hung out later too of course. He and Lexa were best friends now, there was no doubt. That bulldog follows her e.v.e.r.y.w.h.e.r.e. She almost can’t even leave the house without having a cuddle session with him first. Though she’d never tell Clarke, cuddling with Chewy makes her feel close to the blonde.  
  
_The fourth Sunday_  
  
Lexa hears voices in her apartment. No, not voices, a voice. A very loud, angry and breathy voice. They’re yelling and it’s husky like Clarke but she’d never heard her so mad. _I knew she’d be a scary yeller!_ The brunette thought to herself as she curled deeper in her bed, trying to disappear into the many blankets. Then footsteps came down the hallway and Lexa buried her face into her pillow, desperately looking for sleep. Her door creaked open slowly and she heard small feet pad into her room, stopping somewhere in front of her. The clock only read 6:25 a.m. and even if Lexa should be up working out like usual, Clarke shouldn’t be.  
  
“Hey…” A raspy voice calls to her and she can’t help the shiver that reacts to it. Something she’d gotten used to it at this point. She hummed something unintelligent and heard a huff in reply. “Lexa.” A little louder and she smiled into her pillow hearing that voice say her name. Lexa moved around a little bit and peeked her head out, only opening one eye as she took in the bright haired woman kneeled in front of her. “I got a call from Raven. She isn’t coming home for Christmas.” Her raspy voice was back again and Lexa could tell she’d been crying. Her own sadness was dull over Raven’s absence, being used to her making impulsive decisions and all. Yet Clarke hadn’t seen her old best friend in years so she must be hurting more.  
  
“She does that, but she comes back Clarke I promise you.” Lexa half mumbled, her own voice deep and sleepy sounding. Clarke seemed to think about it before sighing and nodding, sitting down into a cross legged position still watching Lexa. “You should sleep.” She tried telling her, expecting Clarke to nod again and leave the room to go back to Raven’s. What she wasn’t expecting was for Clarke to pry open Lexa’s comforter and slip right into her space, pressing her back against Lexa’s front and pulling the blanket back over them tightly.  
  
Her heart thudded in her chest at the sudden closeness. Never, ever once in her life has she shared a bed with someone. At sleep overs when she was a kid, there was never really a need to, she’d take the floor 99% of the time and even when she didn’t she’d be on a couch or in a guest bed. This though; this was her bed, her room, her space, but Clarke was here. She felt her breath catch at the scent of her own grapefruit shampoo in the blonde hair and the heat that Clarke’s body was radiating. _Who knew it’d be so cozy to snuggle with someone?_ Lexa always figured it’d be awkward, like trying to fit extra clothes into a suitcase so you have to keep rearranging things and moving them, folding others smaller and then all together dumping it out to start over.  
  
This is comfortable though. It was amazing. Clarke’s tiny body folded right into Lexa’s and she hummed in delight, surprising her and Clarke. “Comfy?” The woman teased in a sweet voice as she turned into her chest, wrapping an arm around Lexa. She’d never felt so content it was almost overwhelming to be so close to Clarke. The brunette let out another little hum as she settled her face into the mass of pale, wavy hair and listened to Clarke’s breathing against her skin. The breath was warm and tickled Lexa’s neck, making her shiver again as Clarke tightened her hold on her to slow her tremble.  
  
They fell asleep for a few more hours, only waking when Chewy began barking from Raven’s room, left in Clarke’s bed when she answered the phone in a rush. Lexa groaned as she tried twisting in her spot, having forgotten Clarke was with her. She felt a weight settled above her, pretty light so she didn’t feel suffocated. As she came to her senses she realized Clarke was literally on top of her, head buried in her neck and arms on either side of Lexa’s shoulders. The girls legs were kind of straddling her, but lazily and Lexa couldn’t help her grin. She reached down to Clarke’s middle back and gently lifted her to scoot out from underneath the tiny woman. Then arms wrapped tight around her neck, pulling Lexa half on top of her as Clarke rolled to now lay on her back and refused to let go.  
  
“Clarke. I have to get Chewy.” She whispered into her ear, unable to pull her face from the girl’s shoulder where Clarke was holding her. She’s strong for someone so little Lexa huffed, trying to peel away the hands that buried themselves into Lexa’s hair.  
  
“No. Mine.” Clarke mumbled, putting her legs around Lexa’s waist and pulling her flush over her so the taller woman was laying on her. Lexa immediately lifted herself, not wanting to hurt Clarke but the blonde came right up with her, and it looked pretty suggestive if someone were to walk in right now. She felt her face flush at the thought as she sat back on her knees, with a sleeping Clarke still koala’d around her. Hearing her say ‘mine’ made Lexa’s heart skip a beat and her mouth suddenly dry. She didn’t know what that meant, it could mean so many things. _Couldn’t it?_  
  
She decided to just let her sleep, securing two arms around her lower back to support her. Slowly she stood to open the door with one hand and continue to walk down the hall. Clarke squeezed her out of protest in her whole-body-grip. Chewy’s barks stopped as she came into the room that had an open door and he whined and trotted around the bed at seeing them. Now she had to get Chewy down too! _Why do they both have to be short and small?!_ Lexa huffed.  
  
Managing her best to shift Clarke to one hip and keep an arm around her, she leaned her back onto the bed to get her other arm around Chewy whose wriggling was not making it an easy task. As she finally got the piglet under her wing she walked forward a foot before kneeling and letting him plop down. He shook his body like a dog fresh out of a bath and looked up at them happily. Lexa smiled at his little scrunched face and readjusted Clarke back into her koala position before walking the trio out to the living room.  
  
Her stomach was grumbling for food, as it usually is. She made it to the couch and kneeled on it, half over Clarke as she unwrapped the woman. The blonde tried tightening her grip but she was no match for Lexa when she really wanted to do something. Clarke let out a small growl and opened one eye, much like Lexa earlier, before turning her face into the couch and cuddling a pillow. Lexa smiled at how cute she was and was thankful the bruise that had covered her eye a few weeks ago was gone. All that was left to remind Clarke of Finn was a small scar on her brow, which Lexa kind of liked. Not that she liked that Finn did it; she still wishes to eviscerate him daily when Clarke has a thought about her old life.  
  
“Come on Chewy, let’s go for a run.” She told the bulldog who danced in place over the prospect. He didn’t actually run very well because he’s so stocky but Lexa had been taking him for a run every single morning since that Sunday. It was thoroughly paying off, as the dog could now go up to half of a mile before stopping and refusing to go further. Lexa would carry him home and then set out again. She was happy to help Chewy get into shape so he could live a nice, long life. It also helped that he was a solid weight for her to carry, strengthening her own muscles in the process.  
  
It was October 25th and the air was chilly, making for visible breath every time she and Chewy exhaled. She didn’t want to do too much today, because a few days before she’d over done it with her work out and run. Lexa hadn’t thrown up in years from over working herself, but she did three whole hours in her gym before taking off on a 5 mile run. As soon as she got back into the house she sprinted to her bathroom and vomited for a good minute. Clarke had come skidding into the room, scared and unsure what to do. Though Lexa just made her leave and slept it off, awaking only to inhale her meals and sleep again. Clarke was a good caretaker even if Lexa was a bad patient.  
  
She and Chewy have been running about 15 minutes when he slows and comes to a stop. They fast walked most of the mile, taking up the first 15 because she wanted to get it done and to go easy on both of them but they ran the rest and she smiled down at him as he simply rejected the idea of taking one more step. “Chewy, what am I going to do with you? If you never make it more than a mile how can you possibly compete on the field with me? I know you want to be a wingman but this just isn’t working.” She huffed as she picked up the bulldog.  
  
“Well, maybe you can be another kind of wingman.” The brunette grinned to a panting Chewy. Surely he’d be the ultimate key in earning Clarke’s heart. _What?_ They made it back in about twenty minutes, Lexa keeping up a good pace to work out her cardio. Her stomach roared upon opening the door and being hit with the scent of her favorite egg-white crepes and sausage links. She put Chewy down and he lumbered into the kitchen to find Clarke. Lexa knew she was a sweaty mess and only wearing a sports bra and leggings but she needed to _see_ the food being made!  
  
Following Chewy’s trail she found Clarke standing at the stove, wearing a big long shirt she recognized as her own instead of something of Raven’s and knee high socks. Lexa gulped and couldn’t stop her eyes in time from trailing down Clarke’s back to her hips, where the shirt hugged the curves, then down her bottom half to her cream colored thighs and little legs covered in white fabric; making her stomach stir, not with hunger. Maybe it was hunger but not for food. “Lexa? Are you going to eat?” The blonde asked, turning her head a little to look. Her blue eyes glued themselves to Lexa’s abs and the brunette stuttered out a reply, saying after a shower.  
  
Deciding against this weird sensation she then turned away from Clarke quickly and started towards the bathroom. Her heart was pounding for some reason as she opened and shut the door, leaning back against it and exhaling hard. _What is happening?_ She thought hopelessly as she undressed and hopped into a steaming hot shower. The water burned her skin and instead of calming down, she felt warmer inside. Lexa had never felt such a thing. It was trembling in her legs and heating up her core.  
  
The brunette washed out her conditioner finally, annoyed with how long it was taking. She finally got out and breathed a sigh of relief at the loss of heat. Opening the bathroom window Lexa closed her eyes and let the freezing, outside air in. Welcoming the chill that covered her skin in goosebumps. Lexa then made her way out of the bathroom and into her own to change. Dressing in just a bra, her favorite basketball shorts and a pull over hoodie.  
  
Before she could stop herself she was back in the kitchen, sitting eagerly at the barstool as Clarke finished cooking. The woman still hadn’t changed and Lexa was feeling really, really weird now. “You’re done! Just in time.” She said cheerily and Lexa did her best to smile, failing. “What’s wrong?” Clarke asked as she turned everything off and came over to her. The proximity was not helping at all and Lexa stood to walk to the food, choosing to ignore her questions.  
  
“Starving.” Is all Lexa gave her after a second, grabbing a fat strawberry from the crepes and shoving it in her mouth as she avoided looking at Clarke.  
  
“Mhmm.” Staring at Lexa from beside her. “You’re sure you’re feeling okay? You were sick a few days ago.” And she reached up to press a hand to Lexa’s head when the brunette ripped herself away from the counter and her touch. Clarke looked hurt immediately and frowned. “Lexa?” She asked in a small voice.  
  
“I—I’m feeling weird. I don’t know what’s wrong.” She admitted, looking anywhere else. Clarke furrowed her brow, the frown still visible on her lips and Lexa really wanted to kiss it away. _WHAT?!_ Her mind screamed, she was slowly and _finally_ catching up with herself. She wanted to kiss Clarke. She wanted to do more to Clarke than kiss her. The thought made her burn red and she bit her lip, unable to stop her eyes from looking down Clarke’s legs again. “I think something’s wrong. I’ve never felt this way.” Lexa told her unsurely. Clarke stepped closer to her hesitantly, looking into her eyes.  
  
“Your pupils are huge Lexa. What are you feeling?” She asked slowly. Lexa backed away more until her back hit the fridge and her eyes darted around looking for an escape. The strong aroma of breakfast was nothing compared to the smell of honeyed grapefruit Clarke was emitting.  
  
“I feel warm, like my stomach is warm and my heart won’t stop beating. It’s beating too fast.” Lexa rushed out as Clarke stepped even closer. The blonde reached a hand forward for her wrist feeling her pulse point and she let her take it, even with her skin erupting in flames under the touch.  
  
“Oh. When did this start hm?” She hummed, holding Lexa’s wrist in her hand. Lexa felt a sweat break on her brow and she huffed at her inability to control her body right now. She pinched the bridge of her nose and pulled herself away from Clarke, taking a few steps before both of the woman’s hands grabbed her wrists, pulling her back and shoving her against the fridge again. “Tell me Lexa.” Clarke ordered her in a husky voice and Lexa felt her knees weaken at the sound. She inhaled Clarke’s smell and looked down at her, she was a good 5 inches shorter but right now it felt like she had all Lexa’s control.  
  
“I. You. When—fuck!” She stammered, leaning her head against the fridge to look at the ceiling and cursing herself for not knowing what was happening. “When I saw you in here, earlier. Now. It’s just you. What is it with you?” Lexa asked her seriously and Clarke grinned, pressing herself against Lexa.  
  
“I get it. I know exactly what you’re feeling.” She said slowly, sliding her hands up Lexa’s wrists to take hers and she brought them down her body to rest on her hips. The brunette’s breath caught for the second time that day at Clarke’s actions and she held her breath, not moving. Clarke pressed in harder, standing on her tip toes and she breathed against Lexa’s neck.  
  
“W-what is it?” She whimpered out, frozen from feeling Clarke so close and the way her small body fit in Lexa’s hands.  
  
“You sure you want me to tell you? I could show you.” The woman whispered against her skin and Lexa tightened her grip before she could stop it. Clarke’s hips bucked lightly into her in response and she felt herself weaken more.  
  
“I—Okay.” She said, unsure of what that meant. Clarke grinned devilishly then and pulled back looking at her.  
  
“Pick me up.” She told her, and Lexa just nodded. She didn’t think she could say no to anything Clarke said right now. Her hands travelled lower until they grasped at the top of the woman’s thighs and pulled her up easily. Clarke’s legs wrapped around her and she kept her hands on her thighs, making herself blush at the warmth. “Bring me to your room.” Clarke husked in her ear as she trailed her mouth lightly down Lexa’s neck. Lexa gripped her harder as she listened, taking Clarke away from the kitchen and down the hall.  
  
Her legs were shaky but she made it after a minute, Clarke pressing open mouthed, feathery kisses on her neck the whole way. She finally let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as she set Clarke down expecting her to maybe start talking again and tell her what was happening. Instead the woman grabbed the front of Lexa’s hoodie using the momentum to make Lexa fall over her. She let both hands rest on either side of Clarke’s head and she couldn’t stop looking at her lips. “Ready?” Clarke smiled.  
  
“For what?” Lexa replied in a wavering, deep voice, her throat dry. The blonde grinned devilishly again and slid a hand around Lexa’s neck, the other deep into her hair and she pulled her face down close, whispering against her lips.  
  
“You’re going to take me.” Then she crushed their lips together and Lexa sighed into her mouth. It was her first kiss and she wouldn’t have had it any other way besides right here with Clarke. She pressed into her hard and opened her mouth to lick Clarke’s, enjoying the taste of her lips. Then Clarke opened hers too and their tongues met and Lexa pulled back with wide eyes. “Don’t worry, just kiss me. Try it again.” Clarke plead, biting her lips as she stared at Lexa.  
  
Slowly Lexa leaned down again, taking the blonde’s jaw in her hand to control the kiss. It was languid and slow this time and Clarke moaned into her mouth when Lexa let their tongues meet again. She tasted strawberries and sweetness and something especially Clarke. Lexa let herself fall a little more on top of her, still holding most of her weight off the smaller woman as they kissed each other hard and fought for dominance. The soccer player won though as she rolled off of Clarke and pulled the blonde onto her lap, holding her thighs around her and letting her hands slide up and down them. _This is fun._  
  
Clarke moaned again at the show of strength and Lexa smirked into her lips as Clarke’s breathing grew heavy, her hips canting slowly into her own. Lexa brought her hands higher to rest on Clarke’s bottom and squeezed, loving the softness and how she bucked harder into her. She did it again and again until a whimper escaped the blonde’s lips. “Lexa please. I need more.” She whispered and Lexa wasn’t sure what came next.  
  
“What do I do? Tell me.” The brunette asked in a low voice, bringing one hand under Clarke’s borrowed shirt and pressed it flat against her lower back. Clarke arched back into the touch, pressing herself into Lexa and she could feel the girl’s heat.  
  
“Undress me and touch me, Lexa.” _Finally some directions._ She eagerly trailed both hands down Clarke’s smooth legs again, peeling off her knee high socks and dragging her fingers down the exposed skin as she did. Throwing the socks into the abyss she let her hands crawl back up her legs. They dove close between her thighs to pull Clarke’s center flush against her stomach. Lexa reveled in the heat she could feel through her hoodie, wanting it closer so she quickly pulled the sweater off to reveal her bra-clad chest and trembling muscles.  
  
“My god you’re sexy.” Clarke told her in awe, letting her hands slide down her abs and feeling her stomach. Lexa grinned at her wide eyes taking in her body and had never been so happy she was so fit. Then she began pulling off Clarke’s shirt, slowly revealing the body she’d been desperate to see. Her flat stomach was pale and perfect, leading up to her breasts that were braless. Lexa felt her jaw drop looking at them. She’s only seen her own and seeing Clarke’s were bigger was easily the most attractive thing she’d ever seen. “Are you going to stare or touch them?” Clarke husked readily, canting herself hard into Lexa and they bounced ever so.  
  
“Oh my god...” Was all Lexa could say before she reached for them, taking both handfuls and squeezing gently. The woman’s nipples perked up into hard nubs against her hands, making Clarke tremble as Lexa tweaked them between her thumb and index finger. “You are the most beautiful woman on the planet Clarke. You’re soo—” She couldn’t finish her sentence before she had to bend down and lick one of her breasts, sucking hard on the nub. Clarke moaned and lifted herself to push further into Lexa’s mouth.  
  
The brunette grabbed Clarke’s thighs and dug her nails into them as she alternated between nipples. Clarke was rocking harder on her lap and Lexa could see her arousal on her panties. She wanted to taste her even though she didn’t know how to do that. So many things ran through her mind but she felt helpless to do them as she stuck to the basics of grabbing all over and sucking on her breasts. “Lexa please.” Clarke plead again and Lexa looked up to her beautifully flushed face and blown pupils.  
  
“Tell me what you need Clarke. I’ve never done this.” She told the girl and Clarke nodded, taking one hand and putting it right against her center.  
  
“I need you in me, please Lexaa. Just put your fingers inside me and I’ll ride them.” Lexa didn’t exactly know what that meant but holy fuck, hearing Clarke ask her to get inside her made her whole body burn hot and a wetness pooled between her legs. A lot of wetness. Lexa licked her lips as she stared down at her hand covering Clarke’s soaked panties and moved it slowly against the wet fabric. A soft moan made its way from her lips as she felt Clarke’s wet heat dampen her fingers. She grew impatient and wrapped an arm around the blonde and wholly lifted her off the bed as one hand dragged the underwear down her legs and flicked them elsewhere.  
  
Letting Clarke drop bare now onto her stomach she moaned again at the wetness and Clarke did too. The woman tried spreading her legs wide for Lexa but her shaking muscles weren’t allowing her to do much other than hold herself up. Lexa saw the struggle and she gripped one thigh to pull it high on her waist, opening Clarke’s legs and feeling come drip out onto her. A low moan came from her chest and she bit her lips as she looked at the wet flesh waiting for her. “Lexaa” Clarke moaned as she trembled against her body. The smell of her arousal was heady and sweet and Lexa couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
She grabbed Clarke’s waist and lifted her, allowing Lexa to lay down on the bed as she pulled the woman’s body all the way up to her face until Clarke climbed onto her mouth. She whined loudly immediately at the feeling of Lexa’s breath in her and Lexa smiled against her wet center. Clarke sat flush against her, canting already and holding the bedframe the best she could. Lexa hand’s gripped her thighs and spread Clarke further for her, letting wetness fall into her mouth as she finally started licking the wet folds.  
  
“Ffuckk—” Clarke whimpered and gasped, moans reverberating through her body. Lexa felt like she was made to please Clarke as she lapped up and down her entrance gathering the come and squeezing the girl so she’d rock harder into her. The taste was so overpowering and sweet and so incredibly Clarke, Lexa felt herself coming undone over it. She had to pause for a few seconds as her own legs spread open and her hips canted into the bed. She held Clarke to her face, drinking her scent in. “Did you just come over me?” Clarke whined out between breaths. Lexa hummed her answer, nodding into her and letting her nose nudge her clit. “Oh” the blonde moaned breathily.  
  
She brought one hand between Clarke’s legs to help her out, just when a wave of come surged out of her wet folds and Clarke screamed and rocked on her face. Lexa dug her tongue deep into Clarke’s center, followed by one finger and she loved the feeling of her soft, wet walls and clenching muscles. “Lexaa I can’t do this. Let me lay down. Please!” Clarke’s voice shook as her body did too. Violent spasms racked her pelvis and the woman was shaking hard, still coming undone with all of Lexa’s attention.  
  
The soccer player wrapped both arms around Clarke’s thighs and heaved her to the side, throwing her onto her back as her lips sucked on her clit. Clarke’s orgasm went on for 30 seconds, making her body tremble mercilessly and she cried out. “Stop Lexa stop. Too much—” She mewled and though Lexa didn’t want to she sucked her clit hard one more time before licking her sloppy tongue up the pale body. Clarke whined at the loss but squeezed her legs closed to stop the ongoing sensation. Lexa fell onto her side, pulling Clarke onto her side too right against her and held her thighs tight as her shaking slowed.  
  
Lexa pressed soft kisses to Clarke’s forehead as the woman tried to catch her breath. She was so beautiful. Nobody in this world looked more beautiful than Clarke when she was coming undone at Lexa’s touch. After a long quiet moment of breathing deeply Clarke opened her eyes to look at Lexa, her smile was so lazy and cute she hugged the woman into her to cocoon her. “Can we sleep?” Lexa asked in a sweet, yet husky voice and Clarke just shook her head.  
  
“Not until I’m done with you.” Her voice sounded rejuvenated and Lexa wondered what just happened to the sleepy blonde, who was now sporting a predatory grin and getting back on top of Lexa. “You think you can just come without my say so? No, baby. It’s my turn.” Her voice was so deep it made Lexa shudder and clench her thighs. Clarke leaned down close to her ear and nibbled it gently before tracing strong hands over Lexa’s chest. Her thumbs rubbed her nipples through her bra and the brunette whimpered at it. She was already so turned on she could come undone in no time again.  
  
“Clarke.” Lexa husked out, feeling her pinch the hard nubs and her breath was hot against her skin. The blonde pulled Lexa into sitting position by her neck, then used one hand to go behind her back and unclasp her bra. A gasp escaped her lips and Lexa watched as Clarke’s blue eyes turned black again. Her grin got bigger as she laid Lexa down again and pressed kisses down her neck. Her tongue licked across her collarbones, lips sucking on the skin to leave their mark. Clarke’s hands were squeezing Lexa’s breasts roughly and the brunette loved it, moaning from her touch.  
  
Clarke’s knee made its way between her thighs and Lexa gasped at the sudden contact. She’d never outright touched herself and her orgasm a few minutes ago was her first. Lexa had no idea what to expect, but she didn’t want to tell Clarke she’d never done anything or she’d surely be gentle; and Lexa really liked how rough the blonde naturally was. It seemed out of character and the dominance made her ache for more. Clarke kissed Lexa’s breasts and sucked on a hard nub as she pinched the other, drawing more gasps from the brunette. “Do you want me inside you Lexa?” The woman drawled from where she began kissing down her abdomen, licking all over the muscles.  
  
“Y-yes Clarke. Please.” Lexa answered, a wave of anticipation in her voice and she felt herself trickle onto her thighs more.  
  
“As you wish beautiful.” Clarke smiled to her and Lexa’s heart soared at seeing her smile when she was about to take Lexa. The woman got down to her hips and licked her V-line. “I love how strong you are baby. Your muscles make me so wet.” Clarke moaned into her skin and Lexa dripped even more, whimpering in response. Her hands were gripping the bedsheets next to her, but she wanted to feel Clarke. She let one hand travel down her body, tweaking her own nipple for a second as Clarke bit her lip watching and then she twisted her fingers into Clarke’s hair to put her back on task. The woman growled at her and Lexa gasped at how much she liked it.  
  
“Please Clarke.” Lexa couldn’t help but beg as Clarke just watched her writhe in need. Her grin was devious and finally she looked back down, trailing hands up the inside of Lexa’s silky shorts. She gasped at feeling Lexa’s wetness pouring down her legs.  
  
“You’re not wearing any underwear Lexa.” She breathed and immediately started ripping the long shorts off her legs. The soccer player lifted her hips to help and Clarke pushed her back down hard afterwards. She laid herself between Lexa’s legs and languidly kissed up her inner thighs and Lexa cried out at the feeling of her getting so close to her. Her thighs involuntarily tried to close but Clarke growled again and wrapped her arms around them to spread them wide open for her. “Mine. You’re mine.” Then the blonde sunk her teeth into Lexa’s clit and she bucked her hips up hard and screamed her name. “Say it again.” She ordered her and sucked harder on Lexa’s sex.  
  
“Claaarke” Lexa cried more, the feeling of Clarke biting her was so much she felt herself about to burst. “I’m gonna come Clarke!” Then the woman took two fingers and buried them deep into her and Lexa screamed again. It hurt so badly but she loved it. Her back arched high off the bed at the feeling of someone inside her and she felt her body shaking. She felt a wave of heat surge through her, her muscles aching and contracting around the two intruders stretching her and stopping her from her climax.  
  
“Fuck you’re soo tight Lexa,” Clarke hummed into her and slowly began moving her fingers. “Good thing you’re soaked for me.” Her low voice said as her fingers moved slowly in and out. Lexa was writhing all over the bed, pulling at the sheets, holding the bedframe, moaning so loudly she could barely hear Clarke over the blood rushing in her ears from her arousal. The blonde softened her touch at noticing Lexa’s reactions, now only plunging one finger inside her wetness and licked gently up her entrance to bring wetness to her clit. Lexa sighed in relief at the ease inside her, two was too much but one is perfect and she feels her muscles clench again.  
  
“Claarke” Lexa moans and the blonde sucks hard on her clit, using her teeth to softly bite it again and curl her finger inside her. Lexa yelps at the feeling and her walls trembled as she came on Clarke’s finger and tongue. The blonde lapped up her wetness happily, licking down her thighs again to get it all before she crawled up Lexa’s body. The soccer player still felt herself shaking as Clarke laid her small body on top of her.  
  
“You’re beautiful Lexa.” She whispered into her lips before kissing her softly over and over. Lexa murmured in response, feeling too spent to do anything but lay there breathing heavily and Clarke seemed to get that. The woman leaned back onto her side, gently rubbing one hand up and down her side to distract her from the aftershocks. “Ssh. Breathe deep.” Clarke instructed and Lexa did. She held her breath for a second to gather a deep breath and felt her world blacken before she rolled her head to the side.  
  
When she came to minutes later, Clarke was staring lovingly at her and had one hand resting on her heart. “What just—” but Clarke cut her off with a soft insistent kiss until Lexa opened her lips for her and felt her velvet tongue lick inside her mouth. She sighed into it and leaned into Clarke, wrapping her arms around her and pulling the blonde back on top of her. Lexa loved the feeling of her small body on hers.  
  
“Babe, you should have told me you were a virgin.” Clarke whispered against her lips when they came up for a breath. Lexa’s eyes widened in surprise and she went to answer but Clarke cut her off again. “It’s okay, I just wish I knew so maybe I could’ve been gentler with you.”  
  
“No! I loved it. I didn’t want you to treat me like glass, but you noticed and softened anyway Clarke. It was amazing.” Lexa told her earnestly and captured her lips again. Her hands travelling down her back and she squeezed Clarke in her arms against her and hummed.  
  
“You are amazing, Lexa. I can’t believe you’ve never done this before and the first thing you did was eat me out on your face. Fuck. I’ve never done that and I’m still wet thinking about it.” Clarke husked as she licked Lexa’s lips and bit her bottom one.  
  
“You smelled fucking great Clarke. I couldn’t stop myself.” Lexa told her seriously and smirked at the blush that covered her pale cheeks. “You’re the most beautiful woman. I love—” Lexa widened her eyes and gasped at herself. She immediately sat up, half throwing Clarke off her. “I’m sorry.” She rushed out and tried to stand up to leave.  
  
“Don’t leave me in your bed. Turn around.” Clarke demanded in a low voice. Lexa stopped in her tracks and slowly turned back to see Clarke glaring at her harshly. Her heart stopped and she felt sick, like she’d just fucked up the best thing that’s ever happened to her. “Finish that sentence, now.”  
  
“I—no. I didn’t mean to Clarke I’m sorry.” Lexa tried but Clarke glared harder then.  
  
“You don’t mean it?” She asked roughly.  
  
“I do. I just shouldn’t have said it aloud—”  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“Clarke.”  
  
“Lexa. Don’t you dare. Say it.”  
  
“Clarke... I—I love you.” She huffed, sitting onto the bed and feeling exhausted from everything suddenly. She’d never loved anyone before, other than her friends and family. Lexa had loved her from the second she heard her voice on her front door step.  
  
“I love you too you big baby.” Clarke grinned finally and jumped onto her knocking her back against the headboard. Lexa felt like she was floating then, unable to fathom that Clarke had just said it back. “Do you hear me?” Lexa’s head swiveled slowly to look at her in a daze. “I’ve loved you since day one Lexa.”  
  
“Wow.” Was all she managed and Clarke began laughing her deep husky laugh Lexa loved so much.  
  
“Wow?” She smiled.  
  
“I can’t believe someone like you could love me. I mean I’m awesome and all, super-hot, but you’re something. Really something.” Lexa grinned, mimicking Clarke’s own words from weeks earlier.  
  
“You’re insufferable. Come here.” Clarke sat on her lap then, both still naked and glistening as they kissed hard.  
  
It was the best start to her day Lexa could’ve imagined and it ended much the same. Afterwards they ordered Chinese food which Lexa ate most of and gorged happily as they watched Netflix with Chewy. Their Sundays often went this way, every new one marking another week since they met and changed each others lives forever. It was easy living with Clarke, even easier being with her as they both were inseparable. When Lexa had soccer practice and tournaments Clarke was there and when Clarke got her first promotion at the local art shop to start managing it some days Lexa took her out for a fancy celebration dinner. The _real_ celebration happened later, but that was just how it went with them.


	3. Christmas is the best time of year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex. Love. Sex. Fluff. Raven. London. Fluff. Christmas.

When Clarke told Lexa that Raven wasn’t going to be coming home for Christmas, it left her a little unsure of what to do. After all, Clarke was her girlfriend now and she wanted to do everything in her power to make her happy. It wasn’t a hard feat; Clarke was easily pleased and Lexa always went overboard. That’s why when she got the idea to buy plane tickets for them to go to London it was perfect. It was also perfect that Lexa had bought Clarke the most beautiful ring she’d ever seen and already let Raven know of her plan.  
  
Her best friend was so thrilled she’d shrieked into the phone for a good two minutes while Lexa held it away from her ear waiting to speak again. The tech girl couldn’t believe her childhood best friend and her adult best friend had met, fell in love and now could be getting married. Could be being the keyword. Lexa wasn’t sure if it was too soon for Clarke to be ready, but she was ready. She’d waited 24 years for someone like Clarke to come along into her life and now that she was here, Lexa refused to wait any longer to make her hers forever.  
  
Raven had laughed when she realized Lexa liked girls, but that made Lexa feel funny because she didn’t like girls, she liked _Clarke._ There was a difference. Clarke was made for her and she was made for her in return, that was it. She’d even told her all about Finn and Raven almost jumped through the phone when she told her how he hurt Clarke. Lexa kept her calm though, explaining how she knocked his ass out and never let Clarke go back to him. Raven thanked her with every fiber of her being but she couldn’t lie when she said she didn’t do it only for her. From the second Clarke spoke outside her door and looked at her with her sad blue eyes, Lexa was completely hers.  
  
As Lexa finally finishes her purchase of the tickets, she closes her laptop after erasing the browser history. She couldn’t risk Clarke finding out about her plan at all, it needed to be nothing short of perfect for her perfect girl. Lexa picked up Chewy, who was busy doing a fish in a boat on the couch next to her (much like a turtle on their back, legs flailing in the air while whining incessantly-totally a bulldog thing she’d come to accept) and proceeded to plop him onto the floor as she went down to her gym for a work out. Lexa turned on her music, the first song playing was ‘Everybody Talks by Neon Trees’ and she smiled big as she sang along on the elliptical. “It started with a whisper, and that was when I kissed her. Then she made my lips hurt—” she sang along loudly and happily, feeling an electric buzz in her blood.  
  
Clarke was still asleep upstairs in their bed—yes their bed, after their fourth Sunday neither of them could handle sleeping without the other. So after 50 minutes of exercise, she put in another 20 for pull ups, making sure to get most of her exercise done before she couldn’t resist going to see her favorite blonde any longer. Lexa ran up the stairs, a now much-more-fit Chewy in her wake as she padded down the hallway to their room. Sweat was dripping from her body but she just wanted to see Clarke before showering.  
  
Opening the door she smiled upon seeing a tiny body buried in comforters, hands gripping the body pillow against her. Lexa made sure to wipe her face down before kneeling over her girlfriend, straddling her gently and playing with her beautiful long hair. She made a couple twists and little braids before Clarke stirred, looking at her with sleepy blue eyes and blinking awake.  
  
“Babe?” Clarke husked and Lexa grinned. They hardly called each other by their real names anymore, much too enamored with the other for such trivial things. Lexa called her Clarke more than she said Lexa, because she just fucking loved her name. It didn’t stop her from cooing at her happily though when she was sleepy like this.  
  
“Hi baby. I miss you.” Lexa told her and leaned over her small girlfriend to press a kiss to her forehead. Clarke sighed happily, closing her eyes and feeling her lips on her. “I’m going to take a shower, you want to join?” Lexa smirked at Clarke’s eyes bursting open and her nod of anticipation.  
  
“Yess.” Clarke rushed out, sitting up now and capturing Lexa’s lips in her own. The kiss was supposed to be needy but it felt more loving than anything and Lexa slowly kissed her back while holding her face. After a few seconds of moving against each other’s lips Lexa opened her mouth and licked Clarke’s bottom lip, then nibbled it before beginning to pull away.  
  
“Hurry up then pretty girl.” She teased, standing up and letting her basketball shorts drop, leaving her in a loose white tee. Clarke’s gasp made her grin as she walked into her bathroom, not looking back. A minute later when the water was running and hot, filling the bathroom with steam, her girlfriend came in completely naked and Lexa froze at the sight. Clarke brushed past her, letting her chest graze her arm and Lexa felt her nipples perk up at the touch before the blonde stepped in.  
  
“Now you hurry up.” Clarke drawled, leaning against the tile wall letting water rush over her pale skin. Lexa pulled off her white shirt quickly, admiring the way Clarke’s eyes trailed down her own tan, sweaty skin. She pushed herself into the blonde, feeling her breasts skim Clarke’s as she bent down to pick her up. The blonde’s legs wrapped around her waist and Lexa leaned her back into the wall kissing her passionately. They made out for a good two minutes getting soaked under the hot water before Clarke’s hands wandered down to her breasts and pinched her, making her gasp. “Let’s play babe.” Clarke grinned into her lips and Lexa happily obliged.  
  
“As you wish.” Lexa responds, nibbling the blonde’s lips before setting her down again and pushing her back into the wall. Clarke gasped as her hands came down to squeeze her ample breasts and tease the hardened nipples with her tongue. She kneeled in front of her girlfriend kissing down her abdomen now, sucking on her skin and listening to Clarke’s breaths get shallow. Lexa took hold of her thighs, lifting her right up onto her shoulders and Clarke gasped again as Lexa got close to her center.  
  
“Fuck babe. I forget how strong you are sometimes—” Clarke breathed out before Lexa started pressing kisses on her inner thighs and biting afterwards, making her hips buck.  
  
“Let me just remind you then, Clarke.” Lexa told her as she made sure her thighs were secure around her before grabbing her breasts again and simply holding her up on the wall. She dove into her center, tonguing the wet folds and seizing her clit with her teeth. The blonde bucked wildly and gasped, yelping her name as she berated her throbbing clit. Lexa played with her girlfriend’s most sensitive spot until the girl was shaking and she felt a little come dripping onto her chin. Finally she brought one hand down too, trailing it down her slippery flat stomach until it reached her folds. The other hand stayed grasping both breasts in the center of her chest holding her up while Lexa plunged one finger into her. Clarke screamed in reaction and Lexa dug her tongue deeper.  
  
The blonde’s hands were wandering all over, twisting into her soaked long hair and sometimes holding her head in effort to keep herself stabilized. Lexa had her though, she wouldn’t let Clarke fall until she was ready to let her. Her second finger came in too, plunging into Clarke’s canting hips and making the blonde scream out again. “Lex! Too much—” Clarke mewled but she didn’t say stop so Lexa continued her assault until she felt the wet walls clench around her digits and tongue.  
  
Suddenly a rush of come came flooding out while Clarke’s head threw back into the wall and her moans vibrated through her body. Lexa felt herself dripping over her girlfriend but she wanted to please her fully before worrying about herself. She slowed her actions to let Clarke ride out her orgasm, shaking and spasming in her grip while she came hard. “Lexaaa” Clarke drawled from her perch and she just sucked on her clit gently as she slowed, still inside the soaking wet sex. Lexa lapped up the most she could before letting her girlfriend slide down the wall to sit on her lap, wrapping her legs lazily around her and Clarke just laid her head against the wall breathing deeply.  
  
She watched in awe of this beautiful girl coming down from her high, pressing soft kisses to her neck and letting her hands just hold her breasts to remind her she was there. “God…” Clarke moaned as Lexa kneaded her softly and sucked on her collarbones with all the gentleness she could muster.  
  
“Clarke?” Lexa whispered as she watched her girlfriend writhe in bliss.  
  
“Hmm?” She hummed in return and the brunette leaned forward to kiss her head, then her nose and finally her lips slowly.  
  
“I’m so in love with you babe.” The soccer player admitted bashfully to her tiny girlfriend. Clarke’s eyes opened and she smiled; a smile Lexa would never ever get used to. “So fucking in love. You’re my everything.”  
  
“Kiss me.” Clarke ordered huskily and Lexa did, capturing her lips in her own full ones and kissing her like her life depended on it. Honestly it felt like it did sometimes. Clarke gave Lexa her purpose in life. She was meant to love her and be hers and please her and nothing would ever change that. Clarke kissed her back lazily while Lexa did most of the work, something she was used to, when Clarke tangled her hand in her hair and pulled her head back to look at her. “I’m in love with you too Lexa Woods. I want to be with you forever.” She husked and Lexa was just mind blown by her sincerity.  
  
“Don’t worry, that can be arranged.” Lexa teased, not wanting to sound as serious as she felt over the prospect of it and give herself away. She squeezed Clarke’s breasts again and bent down to suck on a nipple, pinching the other. “Round 2?” Lexa giggled into her lips and Clarke nodded hastily. Let’s just say they didn’t get out for at least a half an hour despite Chewy’s whines.  
  
Christmas was a week away on the Sunday after this one and the plane tickets were set to let them arrive in London on Tuesday night. Lexa wasn’t sure how she wanted to present to Clarke her present, considering the proposal and ring were her main present she didn’t exactly have to go all out just yet. The beautiful blonde had no idea she planned on flying them to another country so she could see her best friend. Lexa hoped it was the perfect gift, because if it wasn’t, and then the proposal went badly… she wasn’t sure if she’d ever recover from the rejection of the one and only person she loves.  
  
It was Sunday morning and it marked their 14th week together, something that made Lexa immensely happy to think about. Sometimes she still thinks about that first night Clarke came into her life. How angry she’d been at someone for having the gall to slam on her door at 3 o’clock in the morning, but now she thanks god every day for Clarke coming to her and Raven’s house. If she hadn’t met Clarke and Chewy, she would have never known such utterly pure happiness could be obtained in this life. Lexa never cared for someone or something before as much she did for those two. Waking every day to her beautiful girlfriend and her—their little bulldog was the best thing she could ever ask for.  
  
Feeling extra affectionate today with Christmas coming and her plan to ask Clarke to marry her, she pads out into the living room to see her girlfriend cooking breakfast for them. She decided to skip her work out today in order to spend time with Clarke. Lexa observes her wearing her knee high socks and a long shirt, an outfit she’d come to love and one Clarke wore every Sunday ever since their first time together. The tall soccer player silently made her way behind her girlfriend, capturing her hips in her hands and bending down to bury her face into her blonde hair. “Baby!” Clarke gasps, dropping a spatula and making Lexa giggle. Another thing she couldn’t help but do nowadays.  
  
“Hi tiny lady. What are you making us?” She asked from her spot in Clarke’s neck, pressing little kisses all up and down her ear to her collarbones.  
  
“Your favorite. Egg-white strawberry crepes and sausage, because when I made it so long ago you got a little distracted…” Clarke teased, spinning in her embrace and finally looking up to her. Lexa couldn’t help the warm smile that tugged at her lips seeing Clarke look so lovely without any fears or worries holding her back. It made her heart swell to know she’d fixed the blonde’s view of people and the world. Before Clarke was scared of most men, strangers and drunk people. She didn’t even drink herself out of fear of something happening to her, but Lexa would never let her get hurt. Lexa would protect her at all costs.  
“You’re so sweet baby, it’s perfect. You’re perfect.” Lexa cooed and kissed her lips over and over until Clarke was gasping for air.  
  
“God babe you’re so lovey. What’s up??” Clarke asked her, flipping some sausage links and turning off the heat for the crepes. Lexa held around her waist again and rested her head on her shoulder watching her cook.  
  
“It’s almost Christmas and I’ve never been so happy. I love you with my whole heart, Clarke.” She told her honestly, pressing a long kiss to her cheek. She could probably tone it down a little or she’d give herself away, or just throw the plane tickets at her right now over breakfast if she couldn’t control herself. But god, Clarke Griffin was just an ethereal human being and the fact she was hers blew her mind every single day. “I just—I can’t. I can’t even.” Lexa laughed, pulling a classic teenage girl phrase outta the books. Clarke laughed too and just smiled big at herself over her antics.  
  
“I love you too baby, I love you with my whole self. Which isn’t very big but you have all of me anyway.” Clarke giggled and Lexa just grinned, hearing her say she was hers made her feel on top of the world. The soccer player couldn’t help but pick Clarke up and just spin her around the kitchen making her laugh louder, a sound she loved more than air. “Lex! Lexa! Put me down!! I’m cooking here!” The blonde squeaked and Lexa finally set her down, kissing her cheek once more.  
  
“Ugh. You drive me crazy.” Lexa admitted, finally walking into the living room and flopping onto the couch to make sure she could keep her hands to herself. Chewy came bounding over and lurched onto it too, stepping all over her. “Ch-Chewy! You beast!” She groaned as he walked on her and promptly sat like a parrot on her stomach. The brunette didn’t see the way Clarke was staring unabashedly at her from the kitchen, nibbling her lip and smiling at the two of them.  
  
“You’re my favorite person in this whole world.” Clarke said quietly and Lexa almost missed it, but she whipped her head up as she held around Chewy so he wouldn’t fall when she sat upright.  
  
“Come here?” She asked hopefully, and Clarke obliged, turning off the sausages’ side of the stove and covering the food before coming over and sitting right on her lap.  
  
“What?” Clarke whispered, looking into her eyes with a mischievous glint. Lexa just looked at seriously, forgoing waiting any longer to try and make Clarke even happier. She hoped more than anything Clarke would want to go to London with her.  
  
“I want to give you your surprise present early, is that okay?” She asked hesitantly, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s lower back and reaching for the drawer in the coffee table where the tickets were hidden.  
  
“Umm yes… If you want to of course.” Clarke said with a little confusion in her tone. Lexa swallowed thickly, feeling the tickets in her hand and held behind Clarke’s back as she just look at the small woman in her arms. A minute went by and Lexa was still zoned out when Clarke poked her. “Lex??”  
  
“Uhh yes. Yeah I want to. I just—I’m scared.” She admitted sullenly, feeling unsure of herself for the first time ever.  
  
“You… you’re scared? Of what? You’re the bravest, strongest, best person I know Alexandria. You don’t need to be scared of anything.” Clarke told her, making her feel better right away. She nodded thankfully to her girlfriend and licked her lips, preparing to just give her the tickets.  
  
“Okay. Clarke, I was hoping you will join me on a flight Tuesday morning?” Clarke’s brows shot up.  
  
“Uh, a flight? To where?” She asked nervously and Lexa grinned now.  
  
“To see Raven of course.” Clarke’s jaw just dropped.  
  
“TO SEE RAVEN?! IN LONDON?!” Her girlfriend exclaimed excitedly, jumping in her lap already and she smiled bigger as she handed the tickets to Clarke. “OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD.” Clarke shrieked and just suddenly starts crying. She was so much like Raven in that sense.  
  
“Baby what’s wrong?” Lexa rushed out holding her girlfriend’s face. Clarke was sobbing and put the tickets down quickly before surging forward into Lexa’s arms and hugging her so tight around her neck she could hardly breathe. “Cla-Clarke!” She gasped out, making her girlfriend let go and start peppering kisses all over her face.  
  
“Oh my god Lexa. Sorry but holy shit. Yes yes yes I will go to London with you and see Raven!! Fuck this is the best thing since meeting you.”  
  
“I believe the expression is ‘since sliced bread’ but hey okay, I’ll take it.” Lexa joked, making Clarke laugh loudly. “I love you Clarke. This will be a great trip with you by my side.” The brunette told her earnestly, making Clarke tear up a little more.  
  
“I love _you._ So much.” Clarke kissed her hard then, slow and bruising until she couldn’t help but moan. Her hands tightened around Clarke’s hips and she licked her lips for permission but the blonde pulled back. “After breakfast baby, you’re not letting another crepes and sausage meal get cold.” Clarke ordered and Lexa just barked a laugh at being reprimanded.  
  
“You’re the one who kissed me like that! But yeah I’m down for food instead.” Lexa grinned, picking Clarke up right off her and dropping her onto the couch while she waltzed into the kitchen.  
  
“Hey!” Clarke growled, chasing her into the room and pressing her into the counter before she could reach her food. “Say sorry babe.” Lexa just laughed, reaching over her girlfriend to snag a strawberry and a sausage. “Baby no food until you apologize for choosing food over me!” The soccer player smirked, swallowing her bite.  
  
“I’m so very sorry beautiful but you reminded me of this food. You asked for this.” Lexa told her seriously, holding Clarke’s hips and moving her back a few steps before turning to the food again. She reached for a plate and started piling up her own, making sure to leave Clarke a good portion.  
  
“Ugh. Next time don’t let me stop you.” Clarke said quietly, getting her own food too. They sat on the bar counter stools and ate in peace, Clarke humming away with happiness over the idea of going to London and Lexa was happy Clarke said yes. There was no doubt really Clarke would say no to going to London and seeing her best friend. The soccer player had been more nervous simply about getting her there so she could propose in London. Once she’d gotten the idea to do it there, she couldn’t think of any other way to do it had Clarke not agreed to go. So she was happy, completely and totally thrilled.  
  
When they were in bed later that night, Clarke wouldn’t let Lexa do anything at all to her. Instead the blonde ravaged Lexa four damn times; leaving her a pliable, wet, shaking mess in bed and Clarke loved it. Every time she tried touching her woman back she got reprimanded and growled at, making her even more pliable to Clarke’s orders. Once Clarke tried going for round 5 though Lexa urged her strength to surface and she flipped the blonde over onto her back, pinning her down.  
  
“No Clarke. My turn.” Lexa growled back, making Clarke gulp and nod quickly. “Tell me when,” she smirked, before ravaging her back 4 equal times.  
  
The next day was quite a haze, pretty much due to their lack of energy from the previous night. It didn’t help that Clarke begged Lexa to go shopping with her for new clothes to wear in London. Even if shopping at a mall the week before Christmas is the last thing on this earth she wants to do, it couldn’t hurt to make her girlfriend even happier. Also if she could manage to buy herself a nice outfit to wear too for the proposal then it was just fine by her. Right now they were walking hand in hand, mainly so they didn’t lose sight of each other, through a very packed mall and Lexa was feeling nervous by all the crowds.  
  
“Stay close to me, Clarke. Don’t let go.” Lexa urged her, squeezing her hand and dragging her through a particularly congested store front to get into the blonde’s favorite shop, Victoria’s Secret.  
  
“I won’t baby but in here I have to, you can’t come back while I’m getting sized.” Clarke told her, checking in with a teenager manning the front desk.  
  
“What? Why not? What are they sizing?” Lexa asked worriedly, tightening her grip. Clarke laughed at her concerned face, standing on her tip toes and kissing her cheek.  
  
“My breasts Lexa, that’s what they do here so the bra is custom fit. Why do you think you love me in a bra so much? They’re made for me.” Her girlfriend told her as if it was no big deal but Lexa seethed at the idea of someone else touching her chest.  
  
“No.”  
  
“No? What do you mean no?”  
  
“I mean no, nobody is going to be sizing your breasts but me. I will do it.” Lexa answered simply and Clarke just burned red.  
  
“But—you don’t—Lexa you don’t know how. It’s their job, it isn’t anything personal babe!”  
  
“I believe it is personal if someone is going to be wrapping a tape measurer around you. They’ll see everything! You’re my woman.” Lexa whispered, feeling defeated at Clarke’s insistence someone else do it. It made her stomach hurt to think about Clarke wanting anyone but her to touch her. “Please? I’ll be good. They’ll understand.” Clarke was still burning red but she looked up suddenly with a grin.  
  
“I’ve never seen you get jealous Lexa. I like it.” The blonde husked, pulling her towards the back past another staff worker. “My girlfriend is going to size me, we’ll be out in a minute.” The worker just waved her off, too busy with a bunch of giggling teenage girls and handed Lexa the measuring tape. She grinned in victory as they went through the velvet curtain into their own little room.  
  
“I am not the jealous type but… I might be now.” Lexa said seriously, making sure the curtain wasn’t going to blow open. She even checked under the stall-like walls for any other customers, (more like intruders.)  
  
“God you’re cute. Come on babe, we don’t have long.” Clarke told her, already stripping off her shirt and revealing her dark blue lacey bra-clad chest. Lexa’s throat went dry at seeing the perfection in such a different scene. She had seen Clarke wearing just a bra around the house, or in bed when she was about to take her, but seeing her wearing it in a public store hidden behind just curtains made her feel white hot with desire. Clarke began reaching for her bra to unclasp it but Lexa surged forward, taking it upon herself.  
  
“Mine. I’ll do it.” Lexa told her, kissing her shoulder blades with open lips and trailing light touches down her sides. She moved Clarke’s hands to the wall as she kissed down her girlfriend’s spine, earning shivers and small moans as she went.  
  
“Lexa… be good.” Clarke warned weakly, making her want to be the exact opposite. She grinned into her skin, letting her hands slide up her flat stomach before cupping both breasts and squeezing. Clarke gasped into her touch, making her ass move back into Lexa’s hips and she trailed her hands to her back once more to unclasp the bra. As she let it fall to the floor Lexa moved Clarke’s body in front of the mirror so she was leaning her hands against that instead, giving her a perfect view of the supple breasts she loved so much. “Lex.” Clarke husked as she slid her hands back around again to hold them. Lexa let her thumbs rub over her nipples gently to perk them up before pressing a slow kiss to the back of Clarke’s neck.  
  
Suddenly she let go all together moving away and Clarke gasped at the loss. “I have to size you up now babe, we don’t have long.” Lexa answered simply, grabbing the measuring tape and grinning at her girlfriend’s dropped jaw.  
  
“You’ll pay for this later.” The blonde growled.  
  
“I plan on it.” Lexa smirked. Finally once she’d finished wrapping her girlfriend this way and that as Clarke told her how to, they went back out into the store to give a staff worker her measurements. Another aspect Lexa wasn’t happy about but she let go anyway at her girlfriend’s insistence. They took off into the mall after being told to come back in an hour to pick it up. Lexa couldn’t wait to see the final product but Clarke told her she didn’t get to until they were in London. So, that left her sulky as they continued through the mall.  
  
An hour later after stopping at so many stores Lexa couldn’t even keep track anymore, carrying all kinds of bags of her girlfriend’s things and only some of her own, they got back to Victoria’s Secret to pick up Clarke’s special lingerie. This time she was forced to stay outside, pouting away as Clarke went in to make sure it was well bagged and hidden. After some minutes Clarke came back out grinning ear to ear and Lexa smiled at how pretty she was. “Come on you.” Her girlfriend coaxed her out of the mall and she went happily.  
  
Once they were home again Lexa was absolutely starving, having not allowed herself to eat anything from the food court. She walked in the front door, dropping all the bags down and running right to the fridge. Clarke and Chewy took all her things into Raven’s room, which has sort of become the storage room now and Lexa began putting together dinner. She prepared a whole chicken for the oven, dusted in lemon pepper and mandarin oranges for flavor, some low-fat seasoned butter under the skin and rubbed all over, plus some pink peppercorn salt, all placed on a bed of herbs, lemon and onion. Lexa’s stomach was roaring as she put it in the oven to cook for the next two hours.  
  
The soccer player chewed on some celery sticks to hold her over while she paced in the kitchen, anxiously waiting for food.  
  
“Lexa? I need your help in here.” She heard Clarke call from their room, so she dropped the snack, leaving it for Chewy because for some reason he eats celery; and padded down the hallway. As she opened the door her jaw dropped at the sight she was met with. Clarke was sitting on the center of the bed, leaning against the headboard—completely naked. Her hand was between her legs and she was biting her lips as she looked at Lexa with blown eyes. Lexa swallowed thickly, kneeling on the bed and crawling towards her slowly, unable to move her eyes from where Clarke’s hand was.  
  
“What… do you need help with?” She breathed out, finding it hard to talk suddenly. Clarke gasped as she inserted a finger into herself, in turn making Lexa almost drool over her.  
  
“This is what you did to me in Victoria’s Secret. So it’s your problem to fix.” Clarke husked, taking Lexa’s hand and guiding it towards her center. The soccer player swallowed again and just laid down on the bed between Clarke’s legs watching as her girlfriend used her hand to push into herself. Lexa moaned at the feeling of her finger and Clarke’s both inside the wet walls. She let Clarke use her for a few thrusts before she couldn’t take it anymore and wanted to bring Clarke over the edge.  
  
“Let’s do this my way baby.” Lexa told her, sitting back on her knees and pulling Clarke’s thighs to her until her girlfriend was in her lap. She brought her right hand down and quickly plunged two fingers back into her, making Clarke gasp loudly and wrap her arms around her neck. Lexa used her core strength to make Clarke start canting and ride her fingers on her lap, like she’d asked for so many weeks ago.  
  
“Lexaa” Clarke moaned out, throwing her head back and bouncing herself hard up and down on her digits. Lexa watched in awe as Clarke’s face scrunched up as she got close. Her girlfriend was already so dripping wet it let Lexa push in a third finger as she curled them now. She made sure her thumb pressed her clit with every thrust, making Clarke whimper with all the attention. “Babe—” She gasped right as Lexa pushed into her extra hard while pinching her clit and biting her neck all at once to make her scream out. A wave of come surged from her folds drenching them both and Clarke just rocked hard on her lap as she rode it out.  
  
“If this is how you make me pay for teasing you, remind me to do it more often.” Lexa whispered against her lips, eager to kiss her girlfriend as she came undone. Clarke tried growling in response but it sounded more like a strangled purr, making Lexa grin. “Not so scary now huh?”  
  
“Could you—shut the fuck up while I come here?” She growled now, making Lexa gulp without fail. She prodded her fingers into her girlfriend to let her keep riding it out, and she bit into her neck again while she slowed her pace. Clarke’s hum vibrated through her chest and Lexa kissed her neck now instead, loving how good it felt to please her wholly. A minute after and Clarke’s shaking stopped finally, letting the blonde fall limp against her as she breathed deeply.  
  
“Love you babe.” Lexa smiled when Clarke was laying her head in the crook of her neck, too spent for words. “So very much.” She whispered now into her hair, feeling her girlfriend falling asleep on her. Lexa let her koala herself around her, waiting a few minutes before she was sure the blonde had fallen into a post-sex-bliss nap and laid her back on the bed. A fleece blanket pulled up to her chest to cover her and keep her warm, Lexa felt content she was comfortable and left to go hop in the shower.  
  
Fifteen minutes into a scalding hot, amazing shower as she was rinsing out her conditioner she heard the door open. In seconds Clarke had joined her, still sleepy looking. She immediately turned down the heat before Clarke felt it.  
  
“Hi baby.” Clarke whispered, hugging her and kissing her shoulder.  
  
“Hi. I’m getting out but you take a shower and come out after okay? Dinner should be ready in an hour or so then we can watch Netflix with Chewy.” Lexa told the woman, holding her hips gently and kissing her damp hair.  
  
“Mhmm.” Clarke mumbled, moving under the water stream now. Lexa watched her for a few seconds, disbelieving that this woman was hers. It made her heart skip a beat, like it often did when she took a second to think about how much she cared about her. Finally she stepped out, beginning to wrap a towel around herself and reaching for the door. “Lex?” Clarke called.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“I love you too.” Lexa smiled to herself.  
  
“I know.” And walked out to go check on their dinner.  
  
Another hour later and Lexa and Clarke were happily eating the chicken she’d prepared. Clarke squealed in delight over how good it was, making Lexa happy for making her happy. After eating and cleaning up, also making sure Chewy got some chicken too, the couple found themselves watching Netflix late into the night. Just before eleven o’ clock came, Lexa dragged them both into bed, not letting any hands wander while they fell asleep. Tomorrow they were going to London and it had to go perfectly.  
  
Tuesday morning came with the blaring sound of an obnoxious alarm, a groggy Clarke laid on top of her, a heavy little bulldog snoring away and so many butterflies in her stomach the very first thing Lexa did was throw up. (Yeah… not the best start of the day, but she was flying to fucking London today so give her a break.) The soccer player collected herself the best she could, taking a hot shower and brushing her teeth, then drying her hair into perfect waves. No makeup, as usual, and she triple checked her and Clarke’s luggage. She might have quadruple checked that she had the ring too, not leaving a single centimeter of room for error.  
  
The clock read 6:27 a.m. and their flight was at 8 a.m. Lexa wanted to be early because she’s a little bit of a perfectionist, but she also had to drop Chewy off with her cousin Anya beforehand. Lexa figured she could make it there and back before 7:00 a.m. so with that she nuzzled Clarke awake the best she could.  
  
“Clarke, baby, tiny lady.” Nothing. “Hey you, wake up please.” Lexa told her a little louder, pushing her shoulders into the bed annoyingly but still nothing. “Clarke. Get the hell up.” The soccer player ordered now, laughing at herself but still trying to be serious. “You need to give Chewy kisses before I bring him to Anya’s, okay? Get up get up get up get up get up—”  
  
“I’m fucking up!” Clarke yelled, shoving her off the bed and surprising her. Lexa yelped as she landed on the floor but laughed again anyway as Clarke glared at her. “What the fuck babe, what do you want?!”  
  
“I need you to give Chewy kisses now or else you’ll probably kill me in an hour when we’re on the plane and you remember you didn’t say bye to him. Now kiss him!” She ordered, handing her a wriggly Chewy.  
  
“Oh.” Clarke muttered, pressing kisses to his wrinkly face and body and squishing him against her. “Bye bye my sweet lovebug angel puppy. I love you so much my little fluffy munchkin prince.” Her girlfriend mumbled into his fur, making her roll on the floor laughing at her choice of words.  
  
“Fluffy munchkin prince?! God Clarke I’ll never let you live this down.” Lexa giggled, taking the bulldog back and securing him under her arm. “I’ll be back in twenty five minutes and so help me if you’re not ready to walk out the door—”  
  
“Shush babe. I’ll be ready. Please drive safe, I love you both so much.” Clarke told her, much sweeter now and Lexa couldn’t help but blush at her wanting to careful.  
  
“No worries, see you soon.” And with that she hurried out the door, eager to get a move on. Five minutes into her drive her phone rang and she huffed at seeing Clarke’s picture I.D. “Did I forget something?” She answered, using the car’s speaker system instead of holding it to her ear.  
  
“You didn’t say you loved me back.” Clarke said so quietly Lexa felt her heart ache a little. “This is a special day and you didn’t say you love me.” She could hear the frown in her voice.  
  
“Clarke, I love you. I love you more than the world.”  
  
“Okay. Come back soon baby.”  
  
“I will. Bye love.” Lexa said sweetly, feeling her heart swell over Clarke’s cuteness. Soon enough she and Chewy pulled up to Anya’s house, her cousin and teammate. Aka the only person she and Clarke trust with Chewy, so she was happy to see Anya already waiting outside.  
  
“You so owe me Lexa. It’s freezing out here.” Anya said gruffly, but eagerly reached out for the white bulldog who was wearing a grumpy the dwarf sweater.  
  
“I think Chewy will be more than enough payment for the five days, plus the money tucked in his sweater.” Lexa added, thanking her cousin and looking to Chewy now for her goodbye. “Goodbye tiny prince, I love you. Be good for Anya, call me if you need anything.”  
  
“I will.” Anya replied, but Lexa quirked her brow.  
  
“I was talking to Chewy. But sure you too.” She quipped, pressing a kiss to his wrinkly head and hugging Anya. “Thank you, seriously. I’ll call you if she says yes.” With that she jumped back into her car, eager to get home and pick up Clarke so they can get to London.  
  
_8 hours Later_  
  
“CLARKE MOTHERFUCKING GRIFFIN!” Was the first thing Lexa and her girlfriend heard as they stepped out of the airport terminal. A very beautiful, glowing, green-eyed Raven Reyes awaited them. She held a sign that read _‘my two best friends’_ as if she were a valet and Lexa grinned at how Raven it was. Clarke immediately ran to her, jumping into her arms and wrapping around her. Tears started pouring from the blonde’s eyes and soon Raven’s too. Lexa smiled big at seeing their reunion, assuming it must have been a hell of a long time. She can’t imagine not seeing her best friend for over ten years. She gets to see Raven whenever she comes home, but not Clarke.  
  
“Raven…” Clarke sobbed into her neck, earning a tug from Lexa’s heart at how small she sounded. “I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
“Me too, Clarke. It’s been too long babe.” Her best friend told her girlfriend. Lexa motioned to Raven she was going to go find their luggage at the suitcase pick up and she nodded. As she walked away letting them catch up, Lexa took in the hustle and bustle of what was London City Airport. It was an international airport which means there were so many different kinds of people buzzing around Lexa felt enchanted from it all. There were people dressed in traditional African garbs, other people wearing hijabs and nicely colored abaya cloaks, there were families on vacation with little kids screaming in excitement.  
  
It all felt so perfect. Lexa also really liked the sound of so many English accents filling the air and when she got to her destination a tall, skinny man with lanky limbs helped her out.  
  
“Hi there ma’am, something I can help out with?” He asked in all his English glory and Lexa grinned.  
  
“I’m looking for a dark red suitcase, two of them. Under Alexandria Woods tag. It should have tons of stickers on it and tags from old flights.” Lexa informed him and he nodded happily, going to the back. She was surprised there wasn’t just a roundabout type thing like in American airports and the staff actually brought your bag to you. Maybe that’s just because it was an international station, so they’re extra cautious. After a few minutes the lanky man came back, two suitcases in tow and handed them off to her with a smile.  
  
“Enjoy your time in England.” He charmed her, and she smiled back. Lexa found herself wandering the great big airport, taking in all the people and she almost forgot she had to get back to Clarke and Raven. Eventually she spotted them, ways away from where she left them but it’s alright. She’s in London for the adventure and for these very special people in her life, so anything goes for the next five days in her book.  
  
“Babe! God I was scared you got lost.” Clarke huffed, latching onto her in a tight hug. She smiled at girlfriend, finally taking a minute to say hi to Raven whom she hadn’t seen in over six months.  
  
“I'm okay Clarke, can you watch these?” She handed the bags to her girlfriend who huffed again at being brushed past for Raven. “Raven it’s so good to see you.” Lexa grinned and pulled Raven into a hug.  
  
“I know it is. It’s okay to see you.” Her best friend joked, squeezing her back hard. They hugged for a good minute, exchanging pleasantries and little stories in each other’s ear about what they’ve been up to. She imagined Raven and Clarke did too, so she pulled back, eager to get to Raven’s temporary house and relax. It was 11 p.m. in London, but only 4 p.m. for their body clocks what with being used to American time.  
  
“Ready to go home babes?” Raven asked them both and Lexa took her girlfriend’s hand, nodding.  
  
“Let’s go.” Clarke answered gleefully.  
  
Soon enough the three women were back in the heart of London, the streets were dark but the Christmas lights were in plethora lighting up the night. It was jaw droppingly beautiful to see London at night, the tower of Big Ben glowing with yellow and orange lights. Lexa felt overwhelmed by it’s beauty. Clarke on her left was clinging to her hand excitedly as she looked out the window, reminding her of Chewy in that moment. She squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, urging her to look at her and smiled when blue eyes met green.  
  
“Thanks for coming with me, Clarke. I’m glad I could do this with you.” Lexa told her and Clarke blushed.  
  
“Lexa, I love you so much. I would go anywhere with you.” The blonde responded, pressing a kiss to her lips and Lexa beat red now too.  
  
“I love you too fluffy munchkin princess.” She grinned into her lips. Raven’s coughing caught their attention.  
  
“You two are disgusting and I’ve only been in your presence for an hour. I might die in the next five days thanks to this.” Raven drawled, making the couple laugh. Yep, they were a little disgusting but Lexa wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
When Christmas Eve came four days later, Lexa and Clarke had successfully gotten used to London time. Mainly with the help of Raven forcing them to stay in bed and sleep during the night when their bodies still felt like it was day time. They didn’t do much sleeping at first, but after the third day it seemed to work as they fell in bed at night and woke up soundly in the morning. Now on the morning of Christmas Eve, the trio sat snuggled up in Raven’s living room watching an old video tape of The Year without a Santa Clause.  
  
During their short stay, Raven already had made sure to bring them to every need-to-see spot in London, like Big Ben, Tower Bridge, London’s Eyes (Clarke’s favorite) and even St. Pauls Cathedral. Lexa’s favorite was the Buckingham Palace, where yes, they did try and fail to make a guard laugh. Lexa was the one who finally got the smallest bit of a twinkle out of the guy’s eyes when she did her best impression of an old, grumpy English woman stuck out in the rain. It had Clarke and Raven laughing so hard Raven threatened to ‘go to the loo’ right there. In turn making Lexa tell her off with some old, choice language. She’d squawked ‘hush up you ninny weasel, thou pribbling clapper-clawed horn-beast!’ Which finally made the guard squint his eyes in an attempt to stay straight faced.  
  
It was a victorious, triumphant few days for them and Lexa only had one feat left. As she lay on the couch holding her girlfriend, hopefully soon to be fiancé, in her arms she felt her heart buzzing with happiness. There was only hours left before she could pop the question, the one thing she’d been thinking about since she met Clarke. Other than, you know, Clarke. They snuggled up deeper as the day carried on, rain and sleet falling outside rather than snow.  
  
Lexa was mildly disappointed to learn it seldom snowed in London, which made her a little grumpy because she loves snow and she was hoping it would snow Christmas day when she planned to propose. Alas, she could make do. Being in London with the love of her life and her best friend was more than she could ask for. The only other possible thing to make this better in her head would be to have Chewy there too. With that thought, Lexa jumped off the couch and ran for her phone in the other room, startling Clarke and Raven.  
  
“Lexa! What’s wrong?!” Clarke yelled, following her trail, Raven coming too as fast as she could with her brace.  
  
“Where’s the fire Lex?” Her best friend joked, leaning on the doorway of the room she’d practically flown into. Lexa was already dialing Anya’s number, forgetting about time differences. Finally after the 8th ring a grumbly Anya answered, swearing profusely at her gall for calling at a time like this. She smiled to herself thinking about that’s how she once felt about Clarke.  
  
“Anya, facetime with me, I need to see Chewy!” Lexa rushed out, and finally Clarke and Raven calmed down. As Lexa anxiously eyed her phone waiting for her cousin to video call her, she heard Clarke laughing.  
  
“She’s calling our dog, Ray. No fire here.” Clarke grinned, leaping onto the bed where she lay and settling onto her back, legs on either side.  
  
“God. You guys are disgusting.” Raven huffed, leaving the room.  
  
“Anya hurry up! Let me see him! Uh—us see him!” She corrected herself, as Clarke laid down on her back now, resting her chin on her shoulder and looking to her phone as well.  
  
“Hold your bloody horses you Londoners. He’s sleeping.” And finally, a small little ruffle of white wrinkles appeared on her phone screen. His snores echoed throughout their room and Lexa felt herself smile upon seeing him again.  
  
“Ugh it’s been too long. I miss him Clarke.” Lexa told her girlfriend who smiled into her hair, then kissed her cheek.  
  
“Me too baby, we just have to get through tomorrow and then we’ll see him.” Clarke assured her. She wanted to laugh over how she was the one missing him so much suddenly when he was truly Clarke’s dog, but hey, Chewy was her best friend. Besides Raven.  
  
“I’m still here guys.” Anya drawled from her bed, flipping the phone back to herself. “And I’m hanging up now that you’ve seen him. He’s been good, mopey but good. He wants to see you guys too, now goodnight!” Her cousin grumbled, ending the video call. Lexa sighed contently as she put her phone down, bringing her right hand back to hold Clarke’s face as she twisted to plant a kiss on her lips.  
  
“Let’s go to sleep now so we can wake up sooner!” Lexa exclaimed, rolling so Clarke was off her and she could sit up again. It was only 9 a.m. in the morning so, that wasn’t exactly a possibility but Clarke played along.  
  
“Okay babe, let’s go to bed.” She smiled, before jumping onto Lexa and kissing her bruisingly hard. Safe to say they didn’t _really_ go to bed just yet, but they tired themselves out just enough to sleep until night time. When midnight came and it was Christmas day, Lexa eagerly awoke. She’d decided on their first night in London that she wanted to propose to Clarke at night, after seeing how damn beautiful Tower Bridge lit up in the Christmas lights. Lexa snuck off to Raven’s room, waking up her broody friend.  
  
“Lex, come on not now.”  
  
“Yes, _now._ ” Lexa hinted, making Raven open an eye and quirk a brow.  
  
“ _Now?!_ ” She nodded eagerly.  
  
“It’s Christmas day, it’s beautiful outside, and I’m doing it now. She’s going to wake up soon anyway considering we slept all day—”  
  
“Don’t even tell me you guys slept all day. I know for a fact there was more than sleeping going on in that—”  
  
“Yeah yeah I know! Sorry ok, but I wanted to be up at this time and god everything’s working out like I wanted. Raven, I’m so scared but I’m so excited. I’m so fucking excited.” Lexa admitted to her best friend, feeling like a child talking about a school-yard crush.  
  
“Okay, you hopeless romantic. I’m coming. Go get your girl.” Raven told her and though her heart seized up with excitement, she did. Lexa ran back to her room, dressing herself in warm clothes and a dark pea coat, hiding away the little box in her pocket. She sat in bed where Clarke was beginning to stir and looked at the beautiful woman she was about to ask to marry her. Her body was buzzing with every feeling under the sun, leaving her completely and totally vulnerable to what came next.  
  
“Baby, wake up. I want to show you something.” Lexa told her, kissing her head and lifting Clarke out of bed in her arms bridal style. (hint hint, no?) Clarke clung to her neck, burying her face and mumbling. “Wake up please, look at me.” She urged, finally getting Clarke to open her eyes.  
  
“Is it Christmas day yet?” A sleepy voice asked.  
  
“It’s Christmas night, so yes, technically. Now get dressed please.” Lexa set her down in an upright position and smiled as she held her girlfriend’s hands to keep her balanced until she successfully woke up enough.  
  
“Okayy.” Clarke drawled. Minutes later her beautiful girlfriend and her best friend met her on the front porch, where she stood looking out at the night sky full of distant stars. The air was cold, clinging to her skin and making her shiver deep in her bones, but the love she had for Clarke and her excitement kept her warm.  
  
“Ready baby?” Lexa asked, feeling Clarke hug around her waist. She felt a nod in her back but then Clarke gasped.  
  
“Wait I forgot something! I’ll meet you in the car!” Her girlfriend ushered, before running back in. Lexa met Raven’s eyes nervously, but agreed and went to the car anyway. Once Raven started it and turned up the heat Clarke came back out, swinging open the door and jumping in. “Let’s go.” Her girlfriend grinned. “Where are we going?” She asked after a second and Lexa laughed.  
  
“It’s a surprise. Sit tight.” Lexa promised, holding her hand and hoping Clarke couldn’t feel how she was minutely shaking. They drove through the quiet streets of London, where some tourists were still out surprisingly, probably to enjoy Christmas in London at night just like them. Clarke buzzed in her seat next to her, making Lexa think about how nervous she herself was. If Clarke says no… god, Lexa can’t even go there. She’s just putting herself out there, praying that her and Clarke’s love has been enough happiness for the blonde like it has been for her.  
  
Clarke changed her life, and now Lexa wanted to be the one to change hers. Finally they arrived at Tower Bridge, having left the car a little ways away and walked the rest. They all wore beanies and kept their hands in their pockets. Lexa was toying with the box the whole time. When they stopped in the center of the bridge, it was like magic all around them. The orange lights from Big Ben reached their moonlit faces, making for a hazy glow and Lexa looked to Clarke who had a smile already on her face. _Fuck she’s beautiful_ Lexa thought to herself, knowing this was it. Raven had stayed back a little bit, secretly holding her phone ready to record the next few moments like Lexa asked.  
  
“Clarke?” Lexa started, her voice even somehow despite the way she felt like she was exploding inside with fireworks and butterflies.  
  
“Yeah babe?” Her girlfriend answered and Lexa turned to her, taking her hands.  
  
“Thank you for being here. With me, in life. Being in London isn’t what makes this trip so great. When I’m with you everything is always perfect. You’ve made me happier than I thought was even plausible in this world. Before I met you, I didn’t know what happiness was. Not real happiness at least. I didn’t know the feeling of absolute sheer bliss before I heard your voice and saw you smile. I feel like I’ve been waiting my entire life for you to come along. I was made for you, made to love you and be yours. There’s nobody on this planet I’d rather spend the rest of my life with, kissing and loving with every ounce of my soul. I hope I’ve made you as happy as you’ve made me, because I could never repay you for what you’ve shown me. If you’ll do me the honor of staying with me, I’ll try every single day to keep you happy. Clarke, will you marry me?” Lexa finally, finally ended, kneeling down and pulling out the perfect ring she’d been holding onto for months. It was a platinum wedding band with a small sapphire and emerald sitting in the center, glistening in the light. Clarke was sporting the biggest smile she'd ever seen and Raven was crying in the background. It was perfect, until—  
  
“Well this is embarrassing.” Clarke answered, but just before Lexa’s heart shattered into a billion irreparable pieces… Clarke kneeled too.  
  
“I’ve wanted to spend the rest of my life with you since the first day I met you when you took care of me even when I was a virtual stranger and when you took care of me every day after. I have loved you before I even knew you, because I was made for you too. You saved me in every way. The life I lived before I knew you wasn’t living, I was surviving. And when I met you, I realized I deserve more than that because you made me feel alive again. I want to be there for you for the rest of my life and make you happy. I promise to keep you happy, Lexa. I’ll never let you go a day without knowing how much I love you. Will you marry me, too?” Clarke was crying now and Lexa was too.  
  
It was just fucking unbelievably perfect and when Clarke pulled out a matching platinum ring with a bright sapphire that was the exact blue of her eyes, Lexa surged forward capturing her lips in the softest, hardest, neediest most loving kiss she could muster. They both whispered ‘yes’ into each other’s mouths until they were forced to come for air. Lexa slipped her ring onto Clarke’s finger and Clarke her. It wasn’t until Raven spoke that they came out of their trance.  
  
“Neither of you know how hard this was to keep under wraps, but like I said before, you guys are disgusting.” Raven told them sweetly, while they just hugged the other hard. Lexa was still sobbing and Clarke was wiping her tears, and as they knelt in front of each other on a glowing bridge in London, Christmas had never looked so perfect.


	4. I gotta know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this lets anyone down for not being a real chapter

Hi guys soo, does anyone think they'd want like a 5 year follow up on our favorite couple? I'm thinking I may put it into works because as of now this story is complete.  
I'm thinking I could do the wedding, and a time jump.  
Let me know?!?  
Thanks for reading my story tho, means _a lot._


	5. Aftermath and Soccer games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke return home to a not-so-welcome surprise. A soccer game goes awry thanks to a certain brunette-no, not Lexa. Cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoo. Just wanted to remind everyone this story is still in the making.  
> This chapter just covers some groundwork I wanted to get done, also I know nothing about soccer so I'm not sure how great my depiction of the game is. Sorry about O, I didn't want to make her bad but Lexa needed an enemy.  
> Oh and no smut here, gotta wait till next chapter, sorry not sorry. It'll be epic tho.  
> Anyway enjoy maybe.

The day after returning home from London was not spent exactly according to plan… as in instead of picking up Chewy and bringing her new, beautiful fiancé home…the two were instead met by none other than Finn Collins. For Lexa, instead of getting angry at this punk for coming over—she got protective. Protective Lexa is much, much scarier in Clarke’s opinion and well, everyone she knows’ opinion too. It went like this.  
  
_One hour earlier_  
  
After getting off the eight hour flight, Lexa felt grumpy no matter how happy her heart was that she was now engaged to the love of her life, Clarke. The brunette had stared down the flight stewardess’s who came too close to Clarke when she was napping and who politely refused to serve alcohol to her because ‘on international flights we find that ill-fitting for all our different passengers’ and ‘ma’am, it’s 7 o’clock in the morning.’ However it wasn’t nearly polite enough in Lexa’s book and it simply gave her another reason to be a jerk. So that’s why when they were finally leaving the terminal and their taxi hadn’t arrived, Lexa flipped. Calling up the taxi service she just let go.  
  
“What the fuck do you mean there are no available taxi’s?! I fucking called 8 hours ago from London to specifically make sure there was a taxi waiting when we arrived. Yet there’s no taxi. Let me speak to your manager—”  
  
“Lexa Jesus Christ, calm down please. Just call Anya! She can bring us Chewy and drive us home. It’ll be okay. I know you’re grumpy from being on a flight for so long but—”  
  
“Yes Clarke I am fucking grumpy! Because I got us first class and we were still put in coach. I also called for a god damn taxi to be here and they’re so incompetent they couldn’t even get that right! Fucking mindless—”  
  
“SHUT UP ALEXANDRIA! YOU DON’T NEED TO BE SUCH A PRISS RIGHT NOW!” Her fiancé screamed at her in front of hundreds of onlookers. The tiny, short, blonde had a fire in her eye as she reprimanded her, poking her in the stomach hard and turning away after. Lexa silenced herself, gulping and putting her head down in defeat. She simply walked away instead of following after Clarke and sat against a telephone pole in the cold, December wind. Though she wasn’t cold. Instead, Lexa was boiling with rage, simply at herself. A feeling she did not _ever_ feel. Mainly she felt happy, content, chill, worked up or sometimes and only sometimes sad. But she never felt angry. There was never a reason.  
  
Now she had one. Lexa had something to lose, someone, the most important someone she’d ever known and here she was being nothing short of a bitch. Surely Clarke would be mad at her all day and the thought pained her thoroughly. Even the whipping freezing wind that seared her skin and froze her blood didn’t surpass the feeling of guilt she now felt swirling inside her. Long minutes passed before she saw Clarke again and by that point Lexa was numb with paralytic anger and guilt, silence over taking her even as Clarke walked over to her.  
  
“Babe? I’m sorry I yelled, but come on. Anya’s here with Chewy.” The thought of Chewy was enough to stir her, but she was still sulking stoically. Lexa stood and grabbed their luggage, walking past Clarke to Anya’s familiar car and little barks.  
  
“Lex! I’ve missed you! So has this little guy!” Anya greeted her happily. She might have joked about Anya’s excitement, something which was a rare sight, if she wasn’t so upset at herself for her unnecessary behavior. Instead she picked up a wiggly Chewy and kissed him a few times, mumbling sweet words to him only he could hear before throwing the luggage in and taking her spot in the back. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Anya eye Clarke worriedly, as if exchanging silent concerns with each other but she put in her headphones and drowned them out. Lexa wasn’t in the mood.  
  
A half hour into the drive home when they were almost there, Chewy dead asleep between her and Clarke, the blonde turned to her. Clarke pulled out her headphone, yet she remained unfazed watching the world pass outside her window, snow and all.  
  
“Look at me. Please Lexa? I’m sorry.” Clarke tried, but Lexa remained passive, looking away. She felt a poke on her arm, urging her to turn and she wanted more than anything to see the beautiful girl to her right but her body wouldn’t let her. Her mind betrayed her, so she was thankful she stayed strong otherwise. “Lexa please.” Her fiancé tried again, before huffing and giving up. Minutes later they pulled up to their house, Clarke jumping out of the car and leaving her with Chewy and all the luggage.  
  
Lexa stayed sitting for a few seconds longer and Anya tried speaking to her now.  
  
“Did you guys have a fight?” Her cousin asked warily, and Lexa groaned.  
  
“No. She screamed at me in front of the whole airport because I was upset our taxi, which I ordered nine hours ago now, hadn’t shown. It’s snowing and freezing and we were waiting outside, obviously I was going to be mad after sitting on a plane for so long. I never get mad, Anya. I did just this once and she scolded me like a fucking child. I just feel bad now.” Lexa admitted quietly, but her cousin huffed too.  
  
“Lexa you’re allowed to get mad, because I know you never do. Just let her know that so she doesn’t hold it against—” Suddenly Anya was cut off by a blood curdling scream, and Lexa knew right away it was Clarke.  
  
“Stay here with Chewy!” Lexa ordered and jumped from the car, immediately running up the stairs and inside. She was met with her tiny fiancé being held on the ground by Finn fucking Collins, her ex-boyfriend, in their own home. Now, Lexa had already got angry today, so seeing this… she got protective. Her mask came on as her inner beast came out.  
  
“Lexa! Lexa!!” Clarke was chanting terrified, crying already under this behemoths body. The soccer player stalked over, grabbing the unsuspecting ex off the little woman and throwing him across the room with unparalleled strength. Finn’s body flew through the air a good four or five feet before he crashed into the solid ground with a thud. She followed his wake and stood over him, he looked up with wide eyes but before he could get a word out Lexa’s fist came down once, smashing his face with all her vigor and he was out cold. Blood poured from his nose and his lips within seconds and she grabbed him once more by his shirt and dragged him outside into the cold air.  
  
Anya saw the reason for it all as Finn’s bloody face came into contact with snow and red stained the perfect white. Lexa called to her.  
  
“Bring this piece of shit to the police station and tell them I’ll call soon please, he won’t be waking up for a while.” With that she grabbed the luggage carelessly and whistled to Chewy to follow her in. Anya had given her a nod and she hauled him up, dumping his unconscious body into her car and driving away. Lexa was the most grateful she’d ever been to her in that moment. Finally when she got back inside she dropped everything and she and Chewy both ran to Clarke’s side.  
  
Her fiancé was curled in a fetal position lying on the ground still, crying and shaking and Lexa’s heart broke for her. Instead of any words Lexa just pulled her lover into her arms completely, shielding her from everything with her body and kissed her head over and over. Clarke whimpered as she curled up further into a ball in Lexa’s embrace and the brunette just picked her up easily. She walked them down the hall and brought her into their room, laying on the bed right away with a crying Clarke still in her arms. Minutes passed before anyone spoke.  
  
“I’m sorry baby I’m sorry. Please don’t be mad at me anymore.” Clarke said quietly, clinging to her body and Lexa’s heart broke again. She wasn’t even mad at Clarke, she’d been mad at herself. Lexa tightened her arms around the blonde and held her closer.  
  
“Hush. I never was.” She admitted, whispering into Clarke’s hair and kissing her head once more. “I love you Clarke and I can’t wait to marry you and protect you. I’ll always be here for you.” Clarke finally turned to her, big blue eyes still crying and Lexa wiped all the tears she could.  
  
“I love you more. I swear I do. I’m sorry I yelled at you baby.” Clarke cried harder and Lexa just lifted her into her lap now, trying her best to bring her as close as possible.  
  
“Don’t be sorry. Everything’s okay now. You never have to see that asshole again, I won’t let him see you. It’s just you, me and Chewy. We can move away if you want, but all you need to know is I’ll never let anything happen to you. I promise on my life.” Clarke hugged her hard, her shaking slowing and Lexa knew then she meant it. She’d fight to the death if it meant protecting Clarke.  
  
“I love you more than anything.” Clarke told her again, and she grinned hearing it so much. She loved knowing Clarke loved her.  
  
“More than Chewy?” She joked softly, pulling the bulldog into the embrace too.  
  
“More than Chewy, babe.” That made Lexa want to cry a little too, but she pushed on, she had to be the strong one.  
  
“Gee, well I think you two are tied in my book but thanks beautiful.” Lexa smirked before looking lovingly at both her favorites. She pulled away after pressing a short kiss to Clarke’s lips but the blonde kissed her harder, burying her hands into her hair and pulling her in. Clarke’s tongue skimmed her lips and Lexa gasped at the feeling. “Clarke no, not now. Not after this. I just want to hold you. Please?” Lexa asked hopefully, not trying to do anything now other than keep her safe.  
  
“Okay.” Clarke said softly, still kissing her face and nibbling her jaw. The blonde’s lips made their way down to her ear and nipped it, then kissed down her neck and Lexa laughed at her actions.  
“No babe! You’re just like Chewy after I get out of the shower, geez. Now I know where he gets it.” She smiled, pinning the blonde down finally and shaking her head at Clarke’s widened pupils. “Later, I promise.” And she did, later on they hardly took turns as Lexa pleased her over and over and over again.  
  
A few days after getting back into the swing of things, Clarke mentioned the wedding.  
  
“So Lex? What exactly do you want to do for our wedding?” The blonde asked curiously, sitting on her knees on the couch and sipping hot chocolate late on a Sunday morning. The snow outside was falling in thick snowflakes, making for a white blanket on the ground and a dusted pink sky. It was serene and perfect and Lexa smiled as she got her own hot chocolate and sat behind Clarke on the couch, holding her in the crook of her legs. Clarke leaned her head back on her shoulder and Lexa wrapped her free arm around her stomach.  
  
“Umm—you know me. I’m not big on being extravagant, but you are and I’ll do anything you’d like, Clarke.”  
  
“Awh babe you’re so great, but no. I don’t want anything ostentatious either. I’d just like a small beach wedding, or a woods wedding because you’re you.” Clarke giggled, making her smile.  
  
“Oh god. Can you imagine a beautiful wedding in the woods, just something small with white Christmas lights strung in the trees around a clearing? Maybe a branched archway instead of some white trestle, but not like some Narnia shit. Just nice old driftwood. Ooh and fireflies in mason jars! Oh my god it should be at night. Can we do it at night in the woods baby? Please?” Lexa set her mug down and held around her now, eager to get her wish.  
  
“Jeez you’re more excited than me to plan. We can do that Lexa, it’ll be beautiful.” Clarke told her softly, putting her own drink too and spinning to face her. Lexa lit up at hearing they could have a wedding in the woods, her mind burning through ideas one after the other as Clarke stared at her. “Babe?”  
  
“Ok we have to wait some months so the snow is gone and we could go up to New Hampshire where my family has a house. In the woods there is a perfect clearing. I used to walk through it for hours when I was little. Hmm we’ll have to make sure the field isn’t marshy, maybe mid-summer. Then it’ll be a mid-summer night wedding! We could have Shakespeare on our wedding invites. What will you wear? I’m going to wear a tux. I’ll call—” Clarke shut her up with a hard kiss, making Lexa freeze mid-sentence. “Hey! I’m planning here.” Lexa pouted once Clarke pulled away.  
  
“Baby we have so much time to plan. Don’t make yourself crazy with ideas just yet, but yes. You are definitely wearing a tux.” Clarke husked, kissing her again and Lexa blushed at the sudden ferocity of the kiss. She kissed the woman in her arms back with the same intensity, until Clarke made her moan by biting on her lip suddenly and pawing at her waist. “You have a game this Friday right?” Lexa frowned at the change of subject but answered anyway, braiding some of Clarke’s hair as she sat in her lap.  
  
“Yeah, against the Arkers. We’ve played them in the past and nearly won so we’re going to take them down this time. I don’t give a fuck about Octavia Blake.” Clarke breathed in sharply at the name and Lexa quirked a brow. “Know her?”  
  
“Uh she may have been my best friend in middle school… Raven’s too… I’m surprised Ray never told you.” Lexa froze at the news. It made her blood run cold to know her nemesis was Clarke’s childhood friend. Her brow furrowed and she clenched her jaw, unable to stop the small feeling of pure hatred and animosity towards a girl she already thought she hated fully. “Lexa?” Clarke asked tentatively, reaching to cup her face but Lexa pulled away, picking Clarke up off her and setting her down.  
  
“I’m going to work out.” Lexa told her plainly, brushing off her confused look and heading for her gym. Minutes later Lexa turned on her music, much too loud, and started her curl ups. She stuck with both hands as to get the most out of herself and simply did pull ups for over an hour. Eventually she switched to doing sit ups from the top of the tower too, hanging upside down and using her abs to bring her back up. It was tiring and by the time the sun turned white with fading light outside and she was pouring sweat, it was 3 p.m. Lexa jumped off the cable tower finally, sucking in much needed breaths and dabbing her body with a towel. Her muscles were aching and lungs heaving from sudden exhaustion so she shut off the music and headed back upstairs.  
  
The brunette was aware she’d shed her shirt a couple hours ago and was in basketball shorts and bra, but it’s nothing Clarke hasn’t seen so she didn’t care. As she walked through the living room she heard Clarke talking from their bedroom, like she was on the phone but as Lexa came closer she stopped. Lexa opened her door and was met with Clarke sitting on the edge of the bed, phone behind her and a very serious look on her face. She sighed, knowing she was probably going to be yelled at for ditching her so lamely, but instead Clarke stood and hugged her.  
  
“Babe no, I’m gross.” Lexa huffed, trying to push her away by her shoulders but Clarke just wrapped her arms around her tighter.  
  
“Raven told me Octavia has hurt you before, in games and you two are literally like mortal enemies. Why didn’t you tell me?” Lexa sighed again now.  
  
“Clarke, if she was your best friend I wasn’t going to sit there and start shit talking her just because she’s a no good, vindictive, try hard—fuck, see? I didn’t want to upset you but if I’d stayed I would’ve ripped her apart.”  
  
“I upset _you_ though. You’re not that strong, you can’t just take all the pain for me Lexa.” Clarke grumbled into her chest, making her grin.  
  
“Yes I can and I’m very strong as you know, Clarke.” Lexa said jokingly, but Clarke’s hands trailed down to her taught stomach and the blonde licked her lips as she eyed her.  
  
“I know you are physically… trust me, but you’re a big baby otherwise Lexa. I know you.” Clarke said seriously then looked back to her abs. “Fuck why are you so defined right now? It’s like every time I look at you you get hotter.” Lexa laughed then and leaned down to kiss Clarke’s head.  
  
“I am not, and that’s what happens when you don’t stop for a few hours.” She said nonchalantly, knowing what her words would do to her fiancé.  
  
“I um—yes you are first of all, but yeah wow okay. I have a better idea.” Clarke husked, pulling Lexa by the waistband of her shorts to straddle her on the edge of the bed. “We’re going to stay in here and not stop for a few hours. Deal?” Lexa didn’t even get a chance to reply before Clarke’s hands unclasped her bra and trailed down her chest. It was going to be a long day if Clarke got her way.  
  
When Friday came, after a long week of practicing for Lexa and Clarke working odd hours at the art store, it was finally game time. Lexa had been amping herself up since she awoke this morning and now as she sat with her team in the locker room, all she wanted was to get out there on the field and win this game. It might also have to do with a certain brunette on the other team named Octavia Blake. Lexa had played her team before and within the first twenty minutes of the game Blake had scored 2 goals, like Lexa, but also three flags! The girl was reckless.  
  
Blake was younger than she was, at 21, like Clarke, and she thought that gave her more leverage over her. However, Lexa has height, experience and probably muscle mass on the girl. During the game, Blake was scoring as many goals as earning flags and by the last quarter of the soccer match, the girl made her fumble and fall, hard. Lexa remembers being practically shoved off her feet and landing on her back, losing all the air in her lungs. She recovered quickly, but then at the very last second of the game when Lexa went for a long kick, Blake careened into her. Body slamming her into the ground and it was lights out for her.  
  
When she awoke she was told Blake had successfully stole the ball and got the last winning goal. Ever since, Lexa has had it out for her and as she finished applying her war paint, she felt like this was going to be a good night. It was nice Clarke was there, regardless of Lexa being determined to annihilate her old friend. It made Lexa’s love grow a little more for her, if possible.  
  
“Are you ready Woods?” Her coach, Indra, asked seriously as she eyed the team. Lexa pulled on her game jersey, #4 and tied up her already braided hair.  
  
“Yes, Indra. Let’s own them. JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!” _Blood must have blood._ She began the chant, followed by Indra and her team. The locker room echoed with their resounding voices as they started out the doors. Her team looked menacing, as usual. Their black and blood red uniforms made their black war paint stand out more. Lexa’s paint was a mix of red and black, because she was the captain. It always seemed to instill fear into the opponent, something that remains true as her team crashes through their banner on the field. A gasp leaves the crowd, a huge bowl full of people at their home stadium there to support them.  
  
Lexa wants to smile knowing Clarke has never seen her wearing this particular uniform and war paint, but she schools her face as she and her team stalk towards the center of the field. Already there are the Arkers, dressed in royal blue and white. The contrast was pretty cool looking, Lexa had to admit, but then she saw her and the whole stadium fell silent in her ears. Lexa and Octavia made eyes, Lexa looking deep into the girl’s similar green and she just waited. She made no move to speak nor move her stare, Blake either. Then as the sports commentators spoke, announcing the game of the Polis Pirates against the Azgeda Arkers, the fans went wild.  
  
Cheers erupted loud, drawing her attention back in and suddenly the referee was tossing the ball. She and Blake shot forward, Lexa getting there a half second quicker due to her height and she stepped over it, juking it around her foot and her body around Blake’s. Thunderous screams already started in the stands and Lexa’s adrenaline was pumping as she ran down the field. In her peripheral there was blue and white coming at her, she was still three quarters away from the goal but she knew she’d make it. With a skip in her step she shot the ball forward a few feet before connecting with it again with the toe of her foot and sending it sky rocketing through the air. Lexa felt the crowd gasp, along with herself as it shot through the hands of the Arkers’ goalie and into the net.  
  
“WOODS MAKES THE GOAL. THE FIRST OF THE GAME AND THE FANS ARE LOVING IT.” The commentator exclaimed, booming into his mic and Lexa is already running back to her team for the big team-chest-bump celebration of the first goal. Blake gruffly walks past her on the field as they’re waiting for their goalie to send it back and Lexa can’t help the sneer she wears at seeing the girl’s own. It makes her look up at the crowds afterwards, desperately looking for her beautiful fiancé but she can’t see her under these lights.  
  
Her team gets the ball again and Anya is pounding down the field, kicking it between herself and another player, #33, she knows as Harper. Harper takes hold of the ball, sidestepping #17 on the Arkers and brings it deeper down field. Lexa recognizes the move as an offense, she’ll get deep into the center like she’s going for a kick then when she’s surrounded she’ll lob it in the air for Anya to bicycle kick. Seconds later her thoughts are confirmed as Harper expertly maneuvers between blue and white, stepping between them and the ball as she bounces it off her foot into air beside them. Anya jumps fast, backwards into it and the ball connects with her shin to perfectly soar above everyone’s head and into the net.  
  
“THE CROWD GOES WILD AGAIN. TWO GOALS FROM THE PIRATES IN THE FIRST TEN MINUTES, FOLKS, THIS WILL BE A GOOD GAME.” And a good game it was. By the second half the Pirates were up 4-2 and Lexa’s team was still going hard. She felt unstoppable as she chased Blake down center field. The girl juked left, trying to trip her up as #25 on the Arkers tried getting between them, but Lexa jumped into a aerial twist in the air over her. The crowd screamed loudly as she caught up to Blake, snagging the ball quickly from under her feet and immediately running the opposite way.  
  
“Motherfucker! I’ll kill you Woods!” Octavia screamed to her from behind. Lexa could hear the malice in her voice and instead of worrying or even caring, she simply felt snarky as she shouted back.  
  
“It’s just a game, Blake! Didn’t your mother ever tell you that?” Her voice was loud and she knew the girl heard her, even as she kicked the ball away from her towards another teammate, #11. They connected with the ball just yards away from the goal, going in for the kick and Lexa slowed her pace to watch it. Just as the ball was kicked and soaring into the net, Lexa was being drop kicked into the ground. Without any warning, she had no time to put her hands out or save herself in anyway, so her face smashed into the rubber turf and she knew right away her nose was broken. Blood poured down her face as she got herself to her knees, but then there were hands pulling her up and whistles being blown and flags thrown.  
  
“Woods is downed by Blake, Woods is downed by Blake!” The commentator repeated himself as if this were a wrestling match, instead of a soccer game and as if that move wasn’t totally illegal. Anya was holding her up but all she saw was red, not the blood, as she stared at a feigning-innocent Octavia. The referee was already throwing down penalties at the Arkers, but Octavia looked unaffected. Indra and the Arkers coach came onto the field now too, as well a few paramedics who began examining her.  
  
“Can you see straight? Tell me if this hurts—” A young paramedic named Monty asked, before grabbing her nose and twisting it to fix into place once more. Lexa screamed out, almost punching the guy in his gut before she clutched her uniform at her sides instead.  
  
“Yeah that fucking hurts you demented son of a—”  
  
“Lexa! Baby!” Clarke called to her suddenly, pulling all her attention away from the grueling pain of her bloodied face. Seeing her fiancé with tears in her eyes made her heart hurt and she hurried to pick her up as Clarke dove at her. “I can’t believe she just did that. How is that not illegal?!” She scoffed, examining Lexa’s face in her hands and Lexa winced at the contact but remained passive.  
  
“It is illegal, Clarke. She’s going to be punished severely, but not until I get a say.” With that she put Clarke back down, touching her face for just a second before spinning back to the situation on the field. Octavia was being scolded by her coach and actually looked guilty for once as her head was down. Indra was yelling at the top of her lungs to have her kicked right now for being a reckless, unabiding player in every game. All while the referees were discussing what to do, Lexa wiped her face clean from blood and stormed up to them.  
  
“Let her play out the rest. We’ll see who wins this.” She spit.  
  
“Woods this is not a personal affair for you to handle and see who’s tougher. Blake is an insubordinate little brat and she needs to be taken off the team! The Arkers would be smart to forfeit—” Indra chimed in, still trying to urge the other coach to get rid of her.  
  
“Indra you cannot be serious. One player of mine injures a player of yours and you think we’ll quit? For what? To save some pride? Blake will be playing out the rest of this game, then she will be further benched for the season.” The Arkers coach, Nia, spit back, staring between Indra and Lexa. Lexa wanted to finish the game, the Pirates were up by three now and with seven minutes left, there was almost no chance the Arkers could take it back.  
  
“Sounds good, let’s just finish this.” Lexa added, hoping to quicken the speeches.  
  
“Oh no, Woods. You’re not playing with a broken nose,” Indra started but Lexa whipped around at her and scoffed.  
  
“Yes I am. It’s a broken nose Indra, not a broken fucking leg. Jus drein jus daun!” She chanted, her team echoing in the background and Indra sighed.  
  
“Fine. Let’s just win.” And finally the referee allowed the game to begin again, having double checked with both coaches and players were good to go. Lexa flashed Clarke a smile, because her fiancé was now standing on the edge of the field with concern and worry apparent in her features. Clarke frowned back, mouthing ‘I love you’ before letting Lexa off the hook. She felt ready now more than ever to take Blake down, fairly.  
  
As soon as the whistle blew and she and the girl were heading for the ball, Lexa juked it like she did earlier and kicked it back to Harper. Harper started running with it, dodging blue and white, before passing it to another team member, #19. Lexa made sure to run farthest down the field, leaving herself open for a goal if she were to get the ball. Blake followed on her heels, spitting at her as she got close.  
“I’ll still kill you, Woods.” The girl threatened.  
  
“You know Blake, I don’t think your old friend would like that very much.”  
  
“What old friend of mine do _you_ know?”  
  
“Clarke Griffin? My fiancé? She’d be pretty upset if you hurt me again.” Lexa grinned, seeing the panic flash through her eyes.  
  
“You’re dead to me you lying bitch.” Octavia replied, but Lexa just pointed to where Clarke was across the field, who was already staring. “What the—” Suddenly the ball came to Lexa and she took the momentary distraction to get away from Blake, going around her and kicking with all her strength. The ball flew through the air, just out of the goalie’s reach and Lexa cheered as the crowd did too. The clock read three minutes and they were up by four. It was safe to say the Pirates won.  
  
At the end of the game, the Arkers were forced to line up and all of them were ridiculed by their coach, Nia. Lexa watched with faint amusement as Blake kept her eyes on her, until Clarke came into view and her eyes snapped to her. The way she eyed Clarke though wasn’t anything like an old friend seeing her, it was more venomous. Her grin was dripping with hatred and Lexa felt protective again over Clarke as she hugged her tight.  
  
“Baby are you still hurting? Come on, we should go to the hospital to check it out.” Clarke urged, hanging off her shoulders and not letting her go. Lexa simply picked her up again, walking them away from Octavia’s prying eyes and back into the lockers rooms where she set her down.  
  
“No Clarke. The paramedics here already fixed it, I just need to ice it and take pain killers for a few days. How did your and Octavia’s friendship end?” She asked, unable to wait any longer to find out if the girl liked Clarke more than she ever let on. By the way she panicked at seeing her first, then looked at her so maliciously suggested the girl definitely liked Clarke at some point. The blonde thought for a second, helping Lexa pull off her jersey carefully.  
  
“I think when I met Finn in high school. I started dating him and she just—dropped off the face of the earth for me. I never saw her again, but I want to kill her for what she did to you.” Clarke muttered at the end, clenching her jaw.  
  
“Sounds like she felt something for you, Clarke. When I told her on the field that you were there watching, as my fiancé, she told me she’d kill me. For the second time today, I might add.” Lexa laughed, but Clarke just looked angrier.  
  
“Yeah she’s always liked me, but she’s a bitch and she can’t see that. Still doesn’t apparently. I won’t let her hurt you again.” Clarke promised, sitting on her lap where she was sat on the bench untying her cleats.  
  
“I thought that was my line.” She giggled, leaning forward to capture Clarke’s lips. Her fiancé just ran her fingers through her hair, unbraiding it.  
  
“It's both of ours. You look so good like this. All scary and deadly, yet you’re just a little baby.” Clarke cooed, and she stared incredulously at her.  
  
“How can you look at me with blood and paint on my face and call me a little baby?!”  
  
“Uhh because I’ve seen you snuggling Chewy and wearing a onesie with trains on it while watching nature documentaries. Plus you were crying because the mother antelope left her baby with the lions.” Lexa was wide eyed now.  
  
“Clarke! You promised never to speak about the onesie and ugh, who doesn’t cry when the mother’s leave their babies to be eaten? The fucking camera crew just film it!” She huffed, trying not to think about the poor animals. The blonde smiled at her, kissing her head and wiping some paint then from her lips.  
  
“Come on, I want to get you home so I can take care of you all day now. That’s Chewy and I’s favorite job, you know.” Clarke smiled and Lexa did too. She loved when Clarke took care of her, since she always gave her kisses and made their meals and didn’t complain when Lexa hogged Chewy.  
  
“Fine.” She fake-complied, not wanting Clarke to know just how much she loves it. Lexa didn’t want to stick around for the after celebration, knowing it’d be a lot of bashing of the Arkers and Blake, plus drinking. Lexa wanted to just go home with her two favorites, but as they reached the last door to the locker room, Octavia Blake came through.  
  
“Woods!—Clarke? You’re really here?” Her venomous voice went out the window as she saw Clarke holding around Lexa’s waist. Lexa tightened her hold on her, clenching her jaw at the girl.  
  
“Hi Octavia. Yeah I’m here. What do you care?” Clarke asked monotonously.  
  
“You—why—what are you doing with _her?_ ” That made Clarke laugh. A dry and empty sound Lexa had never heard, making her gulp because she knew how scary her fiancé could be when she tried.  
  
“Her as in my fiancé, Lexa? I’m supporting her in a game. What the fuck are you doing here? You should be arrested for how you acted during that game. You think you’re so good right? Well you’re not. You’re still nothing but a try hard bitch. Two faced, pathetic and alone. You’ll never change.” Clarke spit at her. Lexa felt the knives palpable in her voice driving into Octavia as the girl’s eyes glazed over.  
  
“I didn’t know she was your fiancé.” She replied quietly, as if that made anything okay. Before Lexa could speak Clarke beat her to it.  
  
“Do you think I give a shit? You’re basically telling me you would’ve drop kicked someone anyway. You’re a bitch, Octavia and you always have been and always will be. Now move out of our way before I make you.” Clarke threatened, and finally Octavia seemed to swallow her hurt, eyes burning suddenly with anger.  
  
“You’re welcome to try—” The girl started, raising her hands at Clarke and that was all it took for Lexa to grab the girl by her throat, pinning her to the wall in one hand.  
  
“I’ll kill you myself if you ever lay a hand on her. Goodbye, Octavia.” Lexa seethed, gripping her throat hard until Clarke urged her away. As she let go the girl just dropped to her knees, choking for air. Lexa and Clarke held hands as they walked briskly out of the stadium, eager to get home and forget this day happened.  
  
When they were laying on the couch later that night, hugging Chewy into their embrace, Lexa felt content. Despite her now broken nose, which had bruised up her eyes and left her looking like a raccoon, her spirits were still undamaged.  
  
“Clarke, I’m sorry about today. I know it wasn’t exactly what you were expecting to see at a game.” Lexa felt the need to apologize, even though it wasn’t her fault obviously. It just made her feel bad to know Clarke had to see her get hurt, because she knows how it feels to see Clarke getting hurt.  
  
“Baby you don’t need to apologize. Octavia is the only one at fault for this. When I saw her running at you… fuck. I knew she was going to hurt you but the way you crumpled Lex—you’re so strong, I’ve never seen you get hurt—” Clarke teared up then, pushing herself further into her lap and using her arms to hug around herself. Lexa loved the way Clarke buried into her, but not seeing her cry. She tightened her makeshift hold on Clarke, cocooning her and kissing her head.  
  
“It’s alright, I’m good. Just bruises, babe. It takes more than someone drop kicking me to take me out, but come on, it was impressive she managed to jump high enough to kick me so hard.” Lexa reasoned, wondering how it looked from her point of view. The thought made her laugh aloud but Clarke frowned harder, grabbing her jaw to make her stop.  
  
“Nothing about her is funny or impressive. One second you’re waiting for the goal to score and next you’re being hurt by someone I once called a friend. I will kill her if I ever see her again.” Clarke said gruffly, still holding her face and Lexa felt surprised by how angry she was. She took her face back, wincing as she pulled away too fast but looked back to Clarke with a small smile.  
  
“I’m sure you will baby. You’re a big tough guy, huh? Big tough guy who cries when Chewy ignores you yeah? Whatta saint.” She giggled while Clarke burned red.  
  
“Fuck off babe. You’re not getting any tonight.” Clarke huffed at her.  
  
“What?! But—I was drop kicked today, Clarke! AND I still won the game! How can you do that to me?” Her fiancé simply stood up, taking Chewy with her and swayed down the hallway away from her. Lexa groaned, knowing Clarke would keep her word if she didn’t apologize soon. So she stood up, grabbing a bottle of water and an ice pack as she padded down the hallway too. When she came into the room Clarke was already getting in bed, wearing just a big shirt and Lexa closed the door behind her as she followed suit. “Baby. At least snuggle with me?” She asked in a little voice, curling up beside Clarke and waiting.  
  
“Say I’m a big tough guy and I can protect you.” Clarke told her seriously and Lexa wondered if that’s what this was about instead.  
  
“Clarke, I know you can protect me, but I’m not saying you’re a big tough guy because I want to kiss you after and I’d feel uncomfortable. See the problem?” She joked, making Clarke smile as the blonde just laid into her side.  
  
“As long as you know I can protect you, babe. I love knowing you can protect me, because I’ve seen it, but I haven’t been able to protect you yet and I want to. I just need to know you trust me to do that.” Her admission made Lexa’s heart swell, feeling happy she chose to marry this woman.  
  
“I trust you with everything Clarke. You protect my heart every day by loving me, which is more than enough even if you never get the chance to prove your strength.” She was trying to be serious but Clarke smirked at her then.  
  
“Challenge accepted. I’ll prove my strength right now,” then Clarke flipped her onto her back, straddling her and trailing her finger tips down her chest. “You let me know when I’ve proven myself.” Lexa gulped as Clarke went to work. For the rest of the night every time she was close Clarke would make her beg for it. It certainly showed her strength in one way or another, and Lexa loved her even more when they finally fell asleep, the wedding in their thoughts and each other in their arms.


End file.
